Koorime or Kitsune
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: The SD's aren't the only ones protecting the barrier. All these years, Koenma's had yet another team protecting it as well. What happens when Koenma has the two groups join together? KurOC, HieiOC
1. The Reikai Taijiya

SMV: Here I am with my very first YYH fic!   
  
Hiei: Hn. Baka onna.  
  
SMV: glares at Hiei Be glad I have someone to pair you with that's not Botan or one of the other girls.  
  
Hiei: I don't need anyone.  
  
SMV: sighs We've already had this conversation Hiei. Besides, I think you'll like her.  
  
Botan: sighs as Hiei and SMV continue on with this conversation Well, SMV doesn't own any of the YYH characters except for Sakura and Rei.

_**NOTE**:_ I'd just like to put that (just in case some people haven't noticed) The first part of this chapter is in Sakura's (my original character) Point of view. I guess I should make the POV thingy darker so people can notice it. Oh yeah, this note is because somehow says I broke on of the rules. I'm still wondering how in the world I did... I looked over everything and found everything to be okay so, yeah. Here I am seeing if I can get it uploaded this time. Hope you like this first chapter.  
  
**Koorime and Kitsune**  
  
_Chapter 1: The Reikai Taijiya_

_**-Sakura's POV-**_  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEE-" -CRASH!-   
  
I roll over after smashing the fifth annoying alarm clock this week. "Five more minutes…" I mumble sleepily.  
  
I hear my best friend cross the room to my bed. No doubt it was her that set my clocks alarm, although she insists it drives her insane. But it could be my twin brother who set the alarm, you never know.  
  
"Get up kitsune, Koenma wants to talk to us." Rei says.  
  
"Go to hell…" I mumble, pulling the covers up over my head.  
  
"Been there. Koenma's office is as close to hell as we can get." Rei growls. "Now get up before I get your brother to wake you up. And you know he'll find some unusual way to wake you. He always does."  
  
I pull the covers off my head and look up at the fire/ice apparition in front of me.  
  
Rei's wearing her usual black outfit with the red and blue dragons stitched into it. Her long black hair is pulled up into a ponytail, the icy-white pieces not hidden for once, and has tied her black and white bandana around her forehead like always. Her usual scowl is in place and her crimson red eyes show her annoyance.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm getting up Rei. Go eat some ice cream or something while you're waiting." I say, throwing back my blue covers.  
  
"It's all gone kitsune. You ate it all last night after we got back from the mission." Rei says.  
  
I blink and think back to last night. _'Oh yeah…'_ I chuckle lightly. "I did eat it all, ne? I'll get some more today Rei, what kind do you want."  
  
"Chocolate." Rei replies before flitting out of the room.  
  
I sigh and get out of my warm, cozy bed, being careful not to get my knee-length silver and red hair tangled too badly. I vaguely think of cutting it so it falls about mid-back.  
  
Yawning I walk over to my closet and pull out a sky blue skirt and light blue top with silver foxes embroidered into it. It's one of my favorite outfits, mainly because of the foxes but also because I can fight easily in it.  
  
Smiling, I walk into the bathroom to take a shower and easily finish in about ten minutes. Then I get dressed before pulling a pair of scissors out of the drawer.   
  
"Hey Rei! I need your help again!" I yells cheerfully, hoping my brother Yoshi doesn't wake up.  
  
Rei appears suddenly in the bathroom, an effect of using her speed no doubt, with a fireball in her hand.  
  
"What now kitsune?" Rei asks boredly.  
  
I gesture to my hair. "I can't cut it myself, besides you do it better than Yoshi can. He always gets it uneven somehow."  
  
Rei rolls her eyes and mumbles something under her breath before taking the scissors from me. "How short this time?"  
  
"A little past my shoulders, I want it out of the way this time." I request.  
  
"It'll be about mid-back by tomorrow." Rei points out.  
  
"I know Rei. And then I'll need it trimmed then since Yoshi and I are starting school today." I tell her, as she starts cutting my hair.  
  
"Ningen school? Why would you want to go to one of those? What's the use, you'll wind up missing a lot of it because of Koenma." Rei says.  
  
"Yes a ningen school. Yoshi and I are going to one because we want to make friends and have found out that quite a few kitsunes go to that school." I say somewhat boredly. "Nothing big."  
  
"Kitsunes huh." Rei says as she finishes up. "Well, come on fox, Koenma's been waiting for over a half hour and his Reikai Tentai are probably bored out of their minds by now."  
  
"The Reikai Tentai?" I ask curiously. "Why would they be there?"  
  
Rei sighs. "Apparently Koenma wants us to meet them." She snorts. "I wonder what poor excuses for a team he has this time."  
  
"Rei," I reprimand gently. "If they've lasted this long and went through the dark tournament they must be pretty good."  
We walk out of the bathroom and through the bedroom into the hall.  
  
"Don't forget you need to get that file for Koenma." Rei reminds me.  
  
I blink and look down at Rei. "What report."  
  
"The report on Jin and Touya you idiot." Rei growls as I slide open the kitchen's shoji door.  
  
"Oh! That report! Yeah, umm… I don't know where I put it." I say sheepishly, my fox ears twitching slightly. _'Lets see… we came home from the mission, I ate ice cream, then took the file to my room to read over it, then Rei called me out to tell me off for eating all her ice cream, then I went back to my room to look over it… On. My. Bed. Oh shit…'_  
  
_It was you who lost the report, fox. Do not try and pull me into your mistake of loosing it._ Rei says in my mind.  
  
_ 'Stay outta my head koorime!'_ I growl in my mind, knowing she'll hear me. Then I turn around and leave the kitchen to go search for the file, which most likely fell under my bed somehow.  
  
"Gladly." Rei says.  
  
I sigh and walk out of the kitchen back toward my bedroom.  
  
"We're already late. I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry up." Rei calls after me.  
  
I roll my emerald green eyes and ignore her.  
  
-5 Minutes Later-  
  
Crawling out from under my bed with the folder, I smile. _'At least it didn't take 10 minutes.'_  
  
I quickly stand up and dust myself off and rebrush my hair being careful not to hit my fox ears. Then I smooth out my tails, grab the folder (which I had set on my desk), and run down the hall and into the kitchen where Rei is waiting.  
  
"Took you long enough." Rei says, getting off the stool.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I don't need a lecture fire, lets just go. Koenma doesn't have very much patience." I say, grabbing my house key off the counter.  
  
Rei grumbles something under her breath that sounds somewhat like, "That toddler wouldn't know patience if it hit him in the face…" and then something about being surprised my brother hasn't woken up yet.  
  
I sigh. My brother could sleep through WWIII, a tornado, and Rei's death threats. But if he were to ever find out what Rei and I do almost daily…   
  
I shake my head to clear those thoughts. "Come on Rei. I think Koenma's waited long enough. We'd better get over there before he throws a fit." I tell Rei as I walk over to the refrigerator and pull out a water bottle. I unscrew the lid and take a quick drink before screwing the lid back on and putting the bottle back in the refrigerator.   
  
"Let's go Rei!" I cry, grabbing a hold of the fire/ice apparition.  
  
"Fox, put on your disguise." Rei growls, yanking her arm away. "And take note if you ever try to drag me anywhere again, I will break your wrist."  
  
"Okay Rei." I say, as I use my illusion powers to put on my disguise. My silver hair quickly turns to the same fiery-red color as the tips of my hair, my fox ears disappear and are replaced by human ears, and my two tails disappeared. My green eyes gain slight blue and golden flecks of color.   
  
Once the disguise is fully activated, I turn to Rei. "How about we race. But no using youkai speed."  
  
"I can still easily beat you." Rei replies stubbornly, as we walk to the front door.  
  
"Wanna bet?" I growl playfully.  
  
"Looser cooks, cleans dishes, and takes out the garbage for a month." Rei says.  
  
"You're on!" I say, before sliding open the front door and running down the porch steps. "Later Rei!" I yell before taking off.  
  
A few seconds later Rei catches up to me, her black and white hair flying out behind her. Later fox. Then she takes off running even faster.  
  
_'I hate her… really I do.'_  
-End Sakura's POV-  
  
_Koenma's Office_  
  
-Yusuke's POV-  
  
Okay, this is ridiculous. Botan came and woke me up early because Koenma wants us all to meet some other team and they're LATE! I could be sleeping right now. This had better be important.  
  
I grumble curses under my breath while I look around at the rest of the team. Kuwabara looks half dead and is muttering nonsense under his breath, Hiei's over leaning against that wall, fully awake I see, and Kurama's waiting patiently. He's also fully awake.   
  
I feel like screaming right now. I really do. But it might kill Koenma, seeing how distracted he looks. Wait… is that a good thing or bad? Trying to kill Koenma?   
  
Who cares. It's way too early for me to be thinking anyway. I guess I'll take my chances with yelling.  
  
"Okay toddler! We've been waiting for over an hour for you 'Reikai Taijiya' and they haven't shown up! Have Botan come and get me because I'm-"  
  
"Going somewhere ningen." A cold voice says, as a black clothed girl steps out of a portal.   
  
_ 'Oh god, it's a girl version of Hiei.'_ Is the first thought that crosses my mind.  
  
I watch as Koenma's head snaps up and a few papers glide to the floor.  
  
"Rei, don't scare Koenma's detectives." Another girl's soft melodic voice says, as a red-head walks out of the same portal. She takes several deep breaths before pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ears.   
  
My god, she's hot. If Keiko wasn't my girlfriend I'd probably flirt with her.   
  
My attention goes back to the shorter girl when she speaks. "Shut up fox."  
  
"You should be happy that you won the stupid race, fire." The red-head reminds.  
  
A quick glance over at Kuwabara shows me he's now wide awake. Well, this should be entertaining.   
  
-End Yusuke's POV-  
  
"That's right, you lost fox." Rei says, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"Only because you cheated!" Sakura shoots back.  
  
"Oh really? How did I cheat exactly?"  
  
"You used your youkai speed!"  
  
"I used my Reiki to boost my speed, fox."  
  
"…" Sakura growls as Rei.  
  
"Don't be a sore looser."  
  
"Ahem." Koenma clears his throat. "Where have you two been? I gave the message to Rei an hour ago."  
  
Rei smirks. "I had to wake up the fox."  
  
"Shut up Rei! It's not my fault I can't get as early as you in the morning!" Sakura yells.  
  
Koenma sighs. "QUIET!!!"  
  
Both teams look at Koenma in shock.  
  
"Now, I want you all to listen to what I have to say." Koenma says. "First off, Yusuke and Sakura. You two are the captains for your teams, I want you two to work together."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're telling my you have two girls as your Reikai Taijiya? Two human girls." Yusuke asks bewildered, while Kuwabara goes into his 'honor code' mode.  
  
Rei growls and in a flash has drawn her sword and has Yusuke pinned up to the wall, her ruby red eyes flashing. "What was that comment detective?"  
  
"Rei, put Yusuke down and stop picking fights." Koenma says.  
  
Rei growls, but listens to Koenma and sheaths her sword. "You got lucky this time."  
  
"As I was saying," An annoyed Koenma says. "You all will be working together as a group now, and I may have two others join you. Sakura, where's the file at?"  
  
Sakura grins. "Which file would that be?"  
  
"This is no time for fun and games Sakura. Now, give me the file." Koenma says frustrated.  
  
Sakura sighs and walks over to Koenma to hand him the file. "That's all we got. We may have been able to get more if we had more than two days."   
  
Koenma nods, his eyes widening as he flips through a few pages.  
  
"Introductions Koenma. I want to know who exactly I'm suppose to work with." Rei says.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi." He says immediately. "Toughest punk at Sarayashiki Jr. High."  
  
"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"  
  
(Sakura resists the urge to start laughing at Kuwabara's odd pose. Rei smirks and sends Sakura a telepathic image of Kuwabara in a monkey suit getting chased by kittens.)  
  
"Kurama Minamino, and that's Hiei." He points over to Hiei.  
  
Sakura smiles. "I'm Sakura Kitshiro." She elbows Rei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sakura sighs. "That's Rei Ryukotsu."  
  
Rei ignores her in favor of glaring at Hiei.  
  
"Rei, hello? You in there?" Sakura waves a hand back and forth in Rei's face. "Hitama? Yo, you in there?"  
  
At exactly the same time Rei falls to the ground clutching her head and Hiei stumbles slightly. However, the two of them continue to glare at each other.  
  
Sakura shakes her head. "Okay then, congrats fire-girl. You've found someone who frustrates you more than Yoshi and Jin do. Now cut it out. The sooner we get out of this hell hole the sooner you get ice cream. Besides, I never did get to eat breakfast."  
  
"And that's my fault?" Rei growls as she stands up, breaking her glare.  
  
"Koenma, you do realize you have a demon on your team, right?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"And you have two demons on your team dimwit. Or did you not realize that." Sakura says annoyed. "And you're a half-demon."  
  
Koenma sighs as Yusuke and Sakura start throwing insults.  
  
"Will you two stop it! I chose these two teams to work together fir a reason and you'll probably want to hear it!" Koenma yells and then pushes a blue button on his desk to call Botan. "But this does remind me that I have something for you Sakura. Botan will bring it in."  
  
Sakura and Yusuke break off their argument as Botan comes into the room with something in her arms.   
  
"Hey Sakura." Botan says brightly. "I guess you want me to give it to her?" she asks Koenma, who nods.  
  
"Okay, well this is a first. Usually, it's me getting something for you." Sakura says jokingly as she takes the blankets from Botan. "So, what is it?" She asks, as she starts pulling blankets away.  
  
"It's your spirit beast Sakura!" Botan informs her. "It hatched while you were on your last mission."  
  
Sakura's eyes widen as she pulls the last blanket away.

* * *

SMV: My first YYH story. Of course, I couldn't resist having OC's in it. Lets see if you guys can guess the pairings. Now, dictionary...  
  
_koorime_- Ice Maiden (Like Yukina)  
  
_kitsune_- fox  
  
_youkai_- demon  
  
_Reikai_- Spirit World  
  
_taijiya_- exterminator, slayer  
  
_ningen_- human  
  
_reiki_- spirit energy

_hitama_- fireball  
  
_Kitshiro_ (Sakura's last name)- white fox  
  
_Ryukotsu_ (Rei's last name)- Dragon bone  
  
SMV: Now, I'm trying to figure out what to change my penname to. See, my muse Keitaro and my assistant Kitsune (both of whom are currently MIA) decided they're both tired of my nickname. That and to them it means I'm a complete Sailor Moon fan. I'm still obsessed with that show, just not as much as before. Anyway, here's the names. Please vote on which one I should use.  
  
Mikomi no Kijo (Demoness of Hope)  
  
Hane Neko (Winged Cat)   
  
Kishiro Kitsune (white spirit fox)  
  
Kaze Inu Youkai (wind dog demon)- or just Kaze Inu  
  
Kage Faia Ryuu (shadowed fire dragon)


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer: I only own Sakura, Rei, Sakura's brother, Yin, Yang, any villains, and this plot.  
  
**Koorime and Kitsune**  
  
_Chapter 2: The Mission_  
A small white kit, with golden eyes pokes its head out of the blankets and looks up at Sakura, soon followed by a second kit, this one with black fur and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh wow…" Sakura murmurs. "Spirit kits."  
  
Rei groans. "That's the last thing we need, two more foxes."  
  
"Rei!" Sakura exclaims. "Be nice, they're just kits!"  
  
"What are you going to name them, Sakura?" Botan asks curiously.  
  
"Yin for the black kit, and Yang for the white kit." Sakura says, petting each one on the head.  
  
"How fitting…" Rei grumbles.  
  
Sakura frowns and mock glares at her fire/ice friend. "You're just jealous hitama." She says jokingly.  
  
"Hn. Yeah right."  
  
Sakura childishly sticks her tongue out at Rei as the twin kits jump down out of her arms, showing they both have two tails tipped in the other's color. (So, the black one's tails are tipped white, while the white one's tails are tipped black.)  
  
At this point, Yusuke mumbles something about her getting a cooler spirit beast than he did. Sakura of course hears the comment and can't help but make a remark of her own.  
  
"It reflects who you are on the inside you know." She spots a blue creature flying around Yusuke's head. "Oh my god…" She starts snickering as Puu lands on the ground by Yin and Yang.  
  
Yin cautiously walks toward Puu, her two tails swishing back and forth in curiosity.  
  
Sakura, who's now laughing, manages to stutter out, "S-so th-that's the gr-great Yusuke Ura-meshi's spi-spirit be-beast."  
  
"No, it's a furry little blue thing that follows me around." Yusuke says sarcastically. "What the hell do you think he is?!"  
  
Sakura calms herself down enough to get a good look at Puu. "Wait, is that a phoenix?"  
  
"No clue." Yusuke replies.  
  
"Ahem." Koenma coughs to get everyone's attention. "As I said before, there is a reason I brought you all here. Everyone pay attention because I won't repeat anything."  
  
Sakura sighs and calls Yin and Yang to her side while Puu takes flight once more only to land on Yusuke's head.  
  
Sakura can't help but snort at the sight. "Well that's intimidating."  
  
"Sakura." Koenma says sharply. "Stop picking fights. This is important."  
  
"It sure as hell better be for getting me up this damn early."  
  
For a moment both Hiei and Kurama could swear it was Yusuke that made that comment, however Botan's gentle reprimand made them think otherwise.  
  
"Sakura, I know you don't like getting up early but this really is important." Botan says worriedly.  
  
Sakura huffs in annoyance and crosses her arms getting in a stance similar to Yusuke.  
  
"Thank you Botan." Koenma says. "Now, two extremely powerful youkai's have escaped from the Reikai jail. So far nobody has been able to find out what they are planning or where they're out."  
  
"Who are the youkai, Koenma?" Kurama asks.  
  
"The first one to break out was a demon by the name of 'Ryusaki', sound familiar?" Koenma asks.  
  
Sakura's blood runs cold and her eyes widen. "Ry- ryus- saki?" At her feet, Yin and Yang whine and press themselves up against Sakura's legs.  
  
Rei tries to look into her best friends mind, but only gets a jumble of different words and feelings. She curses under her breath as Sakura faints, causing Kurama to move to catch her before she hit's the ground.  
  
Yusuke and Botan both rush forward to help Kurama, but can't because of Yin and Yang.  
  
A few minutes later Puu flies over to Yin and Yang to 'talk' some sense into the two foxes. After a few minutes Yin gives in and moves aside, however Yang doesn't give in and continues growling.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei delves into the female kitsune's mind.  
  
-Rei's POV-  
  
memory 1  
I enter the first memory to see a huge forest, so I know instantly this took place in the Makai. I look around and easily spot a 7 year-old Sakura tossing a rock up and down while looking up at a silver-haired fox demon caught in a vine trap.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? A thieving little kitsune, no doubt." Sakura says tauntingly, her eyes shining mischievously. "Well, what should I do with you?"  
  
"How about you let me go."  
  
Sakura grins and pretends to think about it. "No, I don't think I will. I believe I'll just le-" She yelps as a vine entangles her in a trap and pulls her up off the ground. "Why you little no-good-"  
  
"Let me down and I'll let you down." The silver haired boy says.  
  
I sigh. As if Sakura will really let him down. She's too stubborn!  
  
"Yeah right! You'd probably just leave me here! There's no way I'm letting you go first." Sakura growls.  
  
See, stubborn idiot even as a kit.  
  
"Yeah well, you have no reason to trap me! But I do have a reason to trap you!"  
  
Sakura snorts. "You're the one who stole something of mine!"  
  
"It's just a rose!"  
  
Oh gods… Figures she'd start a fight over plants.  
  
"It's a flame-point white rose, baka! One of my prized roses! Give it back and I'll let you go!"  
  
I sigh and leave the memory. Those two will be arguing for hours at this rate. Besides, there's nothing even indicating Ryusaki is in here.  
  
memory 2  
I enter the second memory to see a 14 year-old Sakura chasing around the silver haired fox. Looks like they're friends now. Figures. Although I will be asking her about this later.  
  
I watch the two play for a moment before deciding to leave the memory. A voice stops me before I do.  
  
"Sakura." I look over at the owner of the voice to see a man who could only possibly be Sakura's father, with his bright orange hair.  
  
Sakura looks up from the silver-haired boy she had pinned down, only to have him flip her over and start tickling her.  
  
"Aiieee! Youko, cut that out!" Sakura yells, while laughing and trying to wiggle out from underneath him.  
  
I go into a temporary shock at hearing the boys name. It's Youko? As in Youko Kurama the greatest thief of all Makai? Sakura knew him? And when they were kids too. That explains why she's good at thieving though. I quickly come out of my thoughts to listen to what Sakura's saying.  
  
"Otou-san, may Youko-kun come as well? Onegai?" Sakura begs, as she helps Youko up, who's currently pulling sakura petals out of his hair.  
  
I vaguely wonder why they're there before remembering Sakura's signature attack.  
  
Sakura's father sighs. "Fine."  
  
Sakura smiles brightly and grabs Youko's hand, pulling him close to her as they walk down a hill to a small cabin.  
  
I quickly follow behind them both so I don't miss anything. Behind me I can here Sakura's father steadily following them.  
  
Entering the cabin, I see a man about 15 or 16 years old with long, wavy pitch black hair and cold black eyes. He has slightly pointed ears and claw-like nails. He's dressed in pure black silks. Immediately I can tell he's evil, just by the dark aura he has.  
  
I hear a low growl start up from the back of Youko's throat, and hear Sakura whimper before she moves closer to Youko.  
  
'Good girl, move closer to your destined…' A light voice drifts through the memory, although I'm the only one able to hear it.  
  
Slightly disturbed, I return to watching the memory.  
  
I watch as Sakura's father steps into the cabin, smiling.  
  
"Sakura, this is Lord Ryusaki. He's the prince of the Southwestern Lands."  
  
I freeze momentarily. Southwestern…? Isn't that where-  
  
I shake my head to get rid of these unwanted thoughts. I promised myself I wouldn't think of that. And I stick to my promises.  
  
I refocus on Sakura's memory.  
  
"Otou-san, what are you trying to say?" I hear Sakura ask.  
  
"Of all the girls in the kingdom, Sakura, he has chosen you to be his mate."  
  
My blood boils. That bastard, they'd better give Sakura a choice. There's no way in hell she'd ever want to be his mate. But still, something like this wouldn't make Sakura faint. There has to be something else.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen considerably and she looks around trying to find some way to escape."I- I'll have to think about it." Sakura stutters, before fleeing the cabin with Youko following soon after.  
  
I also leave the cabin to follow the two kitsunes. They both stop once deep into the woods, by a stream. All sorts of plant life grow along the bank and along the tallest tree, are vines that crawl up it's sturdy trunk and across it's branches. The only place there's not plants is the shoals.  
  
Sakura sits down on one of the shoals and looks in the water, staring at the bright orange and white fish.  
  
I jump up onto a low tree branch, so I can get a better view and hear everything the two say. However, the two merely laugh and joke around. Stupid kitsunes, always try to go around danger instead of facing it.  
  
I quickly leave the memory, and search for the one I need.  
  
memory 3  
I'm now in the third memory, in a clearing that is becoming too familiar. Once again I look around for Sakura and find her swinging around on a thick grape vine. One of her white and red roses is tucked into her hair.  
  
I look around to see if I can spot Youko anywhere. Instead I see a billowing cloud of smoke. The next thing I know, Sakura gasps and takes off toward the smoke. I quickly following behind her and see her village burning. Shadowed youkai flit from ruined buildings, killing off any survivors.  
  
I choke back a gasp as Sakura dashes into her fire-lit cabin. Then I hear a voice from inside yell out before falling silent. I easily recognize it as Sakura's twin brother's voice.  
  
A few seconds later Sakura drags her unconscious brother out of the cabin just before it collapses.  
  
I get closer and find Sakura barely hanging onto consciousness. Then a shadow falls over Sakura and her brother, causing Sakura to look up and gasp and then pass out from stress and exhaustion.  
  
I look up as well and growl when I see Ryusaki. That bastard. He did this, I know he did. Most likely because Sakura declined his offer. Selfish bastard.  
  
A small flash of light from Sakura catches my attention, and I look down to see a silver fox pendant. It's eyes are made of emerald and there are diamonds fitted around it's chest, paws, and the tip of it's tail. Most likely a gift from Youko.  
  
A startled gasp escapes my lips as Ryusaki grabs Sakura and her brother and carries them off. Then, just as suddenly something pulls me out of Sakura's mind.  
  
Back to Koenma's Office  
  
-Still Rei's POV-  
I open my eyes to see Botan's worried face hovering over me. "Rei, are you alright?"  
  
I mentally sigh. "I'm fine. It's the fox you should be worried about."  
  
"Are you sure Rei? You look a little pale." Botan reaches up to feel my forehead.  
  
"Touch me and die." I growl out. "Go help the fox."  
  
"There's not really anything to do. She just passed out due to stress and should wake up any time." Botan says cheerfully.  
  
"Botan, leave Rei alone. I have something for you to do." I hear Koenma say.  
  
-End Rei's POV-  
  
Botan sighs and walks away from Rei and goes over to Koenma's desk. "What is it Koenma?"  
  
"I need you to take these to a few people." Koenma hands Botan a few papers. "That's all though."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back in a little while." Botan says, pulling her oar out of nowhere. "Later everyone!"  
  
--------  
  
An hour and a half Sakura begins to stir, much to Kurama's relief since his legs were starting to cramp up.  
  
"Oh, my head… Rei I'm gonna murder you." Sakura grumbles, as she sits up. "Damn, this is a fine way to restart school. With a headache. Feh. Rei, you're dead tonight."  
  
Rei looks unconcerned as she boredly leans against the wall. "Whatever fox."  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Sakura grumbles. "Now, I wanna know how in seven hells Ryusaki escaped."  
  
"I think you should get off Kurama first." Yusuke says loudly.  
  
Sakura blushes darkly and shoots to her feet. "Gomen nasai, Kurama."  
  
"It's alright, Sakura." Kurama replies, standing up. "I was the one who caught you, I should have expected you'd be out for a while."  
  
Koenma once again clears his throat. "Alright. Everyone quiet down so I can finish explaining."  
  
"Don't you have any-" Sakura starts.  
  
"No. If you want to sit down, sit on the floor." Koenma says. "Now, the next youkai that escaped is…"

* * *

SMV: Mwahahahaha! You'll have to wait to find out who the other demon is. So, how many of you figured the silver haired boy was Youko before I said his name? I'll bet alot of people did. sighs Sometimes the things I write are too obvious...  
  
Yusuke: -grumpily- That's for sure.  
  
Keitaro: Ignore Yusuke, he's still upset about not getting a girlfriend in this story. But then, he's also upset with another story SMV's working on because he's being paired with an OC. I don't really see anything bad about that...  
  
Kitsune : -growls- I'm right here you know.  
  
SMV: -sighs- Right... I really wish you all would shut up.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Can't you do that with your so-called 'amazing authoress powers'?  
  
SMV: -blinks- That's right! I can do that! That's a bunch Hiei-kun! -turns to Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keitaro, and Kitsune who are now all yelling- SHUT UP!  
  
Kuwa, Yusuke, Kei, and Kit: -still talking but no sound is coming out-  
  
Kaze: I wonder when those idiots will find out they can't talk.  
  
SMV: -sighs- We can only pray for our insanity...  
  
Kurama: Don't you mean sanity?  
  
SMV: Nope. Insanity. After all, that's what my fanfics are pretty much made up of. My insane idea's.  
  
Kaze: -sighs- Please review and don't forget to vote on SMV's new pen name. Reveiws are below the pen names.  
  
Mikomi no Kijo (Demoness of Hope)  
  
Hane Neko (Winged Cat)  
  
Kishiro Kitsune (white spirit fox)  
  
Kaze Inu Youkai (wind dog demon)- or just Kaze Inu  
  
Kage Faia Ryuu (shadowed fire dragon)  
  
_**REVIEWS**_  
___**Tweetyboo**_- Yeah! You're my first reviewer, congrats! -smiles brightly- I'm glad you like the story so far. It gets a bit better as it goes along, like with the rest of my stories.  
  
___**Mai Shaffer**_- My second reviewer! -grins- I'm glad you like it! And of course I'll keep writing, I like this story too much not to.  



	3. The Rest of the Mission

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own YYH. I do however, own the two villains, the plot, Sakura, Rei, Yin, Yang, and Yoshi. 

_Chapter 3: The Rest of the Mission_

"…Matokai." Koenma finishes, leaning back in his chair.

"WHAT!?!" Rei yells, her crimson eyes flashing as she zooms forward to Koenma's desk. "What the hell do you mean Matokai has escaped?! How could you allow this to happen Koenma?!" She slams her fists down on Koenma's desk, causing a stack of papers to falls over.

Sakura and Botan both look at Rei in surprise.

"How fucking long has he been loose, Koenma." Rei asks through clenched teeth.

"According to this report… two weeks. Same with Ryusaki." Koenma replies, sinking even lower in his chair. "Don't hurt me…"

Sakura growls and resists the urge to cuss out Koenma for not finding out sooner. Rei on the other hand, has no problem expressing her feelings.

"Ko-en-ma." Her hand shoots forward and grabs the toddler's collar. "I oughta kill you. Unfortunately, that would land me in more trouble than I need. On the other hand, we're all already in trouble thanks to you." She throws Koenma back into his seat.

Sakura winces. _'Damn, Rei's really pissed off this time. When she doesn't curse and is angry usually means she's really, really, pissed off. Not that I blame her… stupid Koenma.'__  
_  
"Rei…" Sakura starts forward to pull to her best away from Koenma's desk. "Right now we need to hear everything Koenma has to say. Like how they escaped to begin with and why Reikai officials weren't able to stop them."

Koenma mumbles something under his breath that gets a loud growl from Sakura.

"What was that Koenma?" Sakura asks.

"…Reikai…"

"Sorry, didn't hear that."

Koenma sighs. "You are Reikai officials…"

"I know we're Reikai officials, Koenma. But we are not the only ones." Sakura growls. "There's guards, aren't there? You can't just throw demons into a cell and leave them there, and I sure as hell know that the ferry girls aren't guarding the jail because half of them WOULD BE SCARED TO DEATH!" She finishes loudly.

"I know that… there are other Reikai officials, but you all are my best. That's why I'm getting you all here now, so that this can be taken care of sooner." Koenma says as calmly as he possibly can, with two pissed-off female demons, a confused human, and three more angry/annoyed demons.

Sakura tries her best to collect herself, however Yin and Yang's glares at Koenma convey her true feelings. "And we're all you've got. Honestly Koenma, I may have escaped from Ryusaki 300 years ago, but that was completely on chance. I still have the scars to show it. One across my collar bone," She pulls her collar down slightly to show everyone the dark scar. "Across my back- no I'm not showing you that one, Koenma. And the last is across my stomach." Sakura pulls her collar back up, hiding the scar.

Koenma blinks in shock. "You- you never told me that, Sakura! Ogre, bring me her file!" He yells.

George comes running over with a thick file in hand. "Here it is, Koenma-sir!" He hands Koenma the file.

Yusuke and the others stare at the file.

"Damn, what in the world have you done to have your file that big?" Yusuke asks.

Sakura smirks, letting her kitsune personality shine through. "I'm an ex-thief, and damn proud of it!"

Rei rolls her eyes. "Stupid fox. But at least I now know why you're so good at thieving."

"Sounds like Kurama and Hiei." Yusuke says, glancing over at the other two ex-thieves.

"Detective, who says we're ex-thieves." Hiei asks, trying to get the detective frustrated.

Sakura starts laughing at the look on Yusuke and Koenma's faces, while Kurama just chuckles.

Rei once again rolls her eyes. 'Amateur.'

-'I'd like to see you do better.'- Hiei says to her.

-'Go fuck yourself.'- With that said, er… thought, Rei closes the link Hiei had opened.

"Sakura, it doesn't say anything about that in your file!" Koenma cries.

"And you can actually find anything besides my criminal record in there?" Sakura asks 'innocently'. "Besides, what do you think I was doing in Spirit World when I was caught? I've worked for a long time to erase every trace of my god damned past Koenma. I wasn't going to let some little prince destroy everything I've worked for." Her eyes flash bright blue momentarily. "Besides, it's not something I'd want everyone to know."

"How many people do know?" Koenma asks seriously, sitting up in his chair.

"Yoshi, grandma, and now all you idiots." Sakura replies. "Oh, yeah! And my cousin!"

"Cousin? What cousin?" Koenma asks, frowning as he flips through a few pages of Sakura's file.

"Lets play a game." Sakura says, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Guess who it is."

"Fox…" Rei growls.

Sakura merely smiles. "He's got bright red hair, blue eyes, and Irish accent, and is a wind master!" She says happily.

"Jin!?" Yusuke yells. "You're related to Jin?! How is that possible?!"

"We're related by marriage, not blood. One of my boy cousins married a wind demon, and Jin's the wind demons younger brother so… I'm not sure what that makes us really. We just refer to each other as cousins 'cause it's less confusing!" Sakura says happily.

"Fox, stop changing your attitude so quickly. It's confusing the idiot." Rei says, jerking her head over in Kuwabara's direction.

"Eh?" Sakura mumbles, looking over at the only human in the room. "Oh, sorry Kazuma."

The group can practically see hearts forming in Kuwabara's eyes as he runs over to Sakura and grabs her hands. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Umm…" Sakura pulls her hands out of Kuwabara's grip. "First of all, I like someone else." She pulls back her fist. "Second of all," She takes a deep breath. "YOU DO NOT ASK A GIRL SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHEN YOU FIRST MEET THEM!!!" Sakura then easily throws her fist forward, connecting with Kuwabara's skull. The force she used makes Kuwabara fly back a few feet, while she looses her balance and has to do a back flip.

"You know," Yusuke says thoughtfully. "You should wear a skirt all the time."

Sakura rolls her eyes and growls. "Shut up, I'm related to you (somehow) for kami's sake." She notices the odd look on Yusuke face. "Oh come on, you and Jin are brother's somehow, right?"

"How- how the hell do you know that?!" Yusuke yells.

"Hmm… lets see, maybe it's cause you two kinda look alike and… oh I don't know, Jin told me?" Sakura says teasingly. "Oh yup, that's it. My dearly beloved cousin told me!"

"FOX WILL YOU SHUT UP, THIS IS SERIOUS!" Rei yells, starting to get really annoyed by her best friend.

Sakura's good mood melts away and she glares at Rei. "I know it's serious, Rei. Jeez."

"Then stop goofing off." Rei growls.

"So, who exactly are Matokai and Ryusaki?" Yusuke asks before another fight can break out.

Sakura opens her mouth to tell him but Kurama beats her to it.

"Ryusaki was one of the darkest demons to roam the Makai. Even by demonic standards he was considered evil. Most of those who stood up to him were killed, usual by his minions. Sakura's the first one I've ever heard of escaping from his wrath. I do wonder how he was killed though…"

Koenma reaches up and pulls a file 2 times thicker than Sakura's, and opens it. "It says here that he died choking on a peanut."

Silence fills the room as everyone stares at Koenma with a 'You have to be fucking kidding me' look. Finally Sakura speaks up.

"A peanut…?" She asks faintly.

Koenma nods. "Yes."

"So, who's this Matokai, guy?" Kuwabara asks.

"Matokai is another dark demon. He's not as strong as Ryusaki. He used confusion tactics to get exactly what he wants, and is one of the most insane demons you will ever meet. Same with Ryusaki, anyone who stood in his way died. Most the time it was a mysterious death that no one could explain." Rei says in a monotonous voice. "Now, if you're done Koenma, the fox has school and I have other things I need to do."

Koenma sighs, knowing that everyone else is getting tired of standing around. "I'll send Botan or Ayame is I find out anything.

Sakura nods and opens a portal, which Rei steps through.

"Later guys, I have a feeling we'll run into each other sometime today! Ja!" Sakura says, before walking through the portal after Rei. Yin and Yang run after her, but only Yang gets through before the portal closes.

"Oh no! Yin!" Botan cries, picking up the black kit. "Kurama, could you take her to Sakura? I would, but I'm really busy today." Botan hands Yin to Kurama before fishing around in her kimono pocket. "Here's her address and the name and address of her school." She hands the paper to him before pulling her oar out of nowhere. "Bye you guys!"

Sakura and Rei's house

Sakura sighs, shakes her head, and then throws her hands in the air in frustration as her, Rei, and Yang step into the house.  
"He's a jaganshi. That's why he was able to try and read my mind." Rei growls.

Sakura glances back at Rei as they walk into the kitchen. "Look, jaganshi's have three eyes. Hiei has two. There is a difference, so drop it."

"He conceals it under his headband, you idiotic fox." Rei growls.

"Rei, if I didn't know any better I'd swear that you have a crush on Hiei. And if you don't shut up about it, I'm afraid I'll start believing that little theory of mine." Sakura says, walking into the kitchen while trying not to trip over Yang.

"There you two are! Where've you been? I was getting worried!" Sakura's twin brother, Yoshi, exclaims as he jumps down off the counter he was sitting on, and runs up to give Sakura a good morning hug.

Sakura smiles and hugs him back tightly. "Just went for a walk, Yosh. Nothin' big. Like the uniform. Pink suits you." She says, trying to hide a snicker.

"'Ku-ra!" Yoshi whines.

The twins separate and Rei takes the time to say, "There are times, Yoshi, when you act like the younger sibling and Sakura's older. It's unnerving."

Sakura grins and ruffles her brothers silver and red hair. "Well, I gotta go change into the stupid uniform. Be right back! Don't get into any fights before I come back!" She quickly dodges her brothers right punch and runs out of the room.  
Yang looks torn between following Sakura or staying with Yoshi. Yoshi notices the little white fox and bends down to pick him up, only after running a hand through his hair to fix it back up in his messy style.

"So, where were you two really at? I know you go for a run every morning, but Sakura never goes. You two don't have boyfriends that I don't know about, do you?" Yoshi asks jokingly, while stroking Yang's soft white ears.

Rei glares at Yoshi. "Do I look like the type to want a boyfriend? I'm not even the type of youkai anyone bothers getting to know except you two idiots."

Yoshi sighs. "Point taken…" It takes a minute for him to realize what Rei said. "Hey! We're not idiots!"

"And if we were doing something other than going for a walk, so you really think I'd tell you?" Rei asks, her crimson eyes boring into Yoshi's bright golden-green eyes.

"N-no." Yoshi stutters slightly, before averting his gaze to the shoji door for the kitchen.

Sakura walks through the open shoji door now wearing her bright red uniform. She is also carrying her decorated faded school bag. "Sorry about not making breakfast, Yosh. Rei pretty much dragged me out the door this morning."

Rei rolls her eyes and mutters something along the lines of, "I wish.". Then she focuses her gaze on Sakura. "I have a few questions to ask you fox."

Sakura recognizes the tone of Rei's voice and quickly looks at her wrist. "Would you look at the time! I'd love to stay and chat, Rei but Yoshi and I have school. I'll talk to you this evening! Bye!" She says quickly, grabbing ahold of Yoshi's arm and his schoolbag, before dragging him out the door alongside her.

"Wait up a second, sis!" Yoshi yells. "I gotta activate my spell first. Here, hold Yang."

"How-"

"He told me." Yoshi interrupts, as his hair turns rusty red and shortens from his shoulders to about his chin. Then his fox ears and single tail disappear. "Alright, now we can go."

"What about your eyes?" Sakura asks as they disappear from Rei's view.

"Oh, they'll be fine. Can I carry Yang now?"

"Uh huh, here you go bro."

Rei sighs as the door opens and then shuts and the house goes silent. Then, while mumbling something about stupid fox demons, she walks over to the refrigerator and opens it. Rei then begins to pull out a variety of fruits and sets them on the counter, before she opens the freezer and takes out a box of waffles.

"Brrerrm."

Rei looks down by her legs at a small black, dragon-winged cat.

"Hungry, Kageko?" Rei asks, as she grabs a plate from the cabinet and then a butter knife from a drawer.

The dragon-cat repeats her earlier noise.

Rei smiles before cutting up the banana and a few of the fruits. Then she sets the plate of fruit and banana on the counter.

"Brrerrm!" Kageko happily trills, flying up onto the counter to eat.

Rei chuckles, before popping two waffles in the toaster.

-Ding-dong!-

Rei glares at the door and grumbles something about changing the tune, before she walks to the door and opens it. She strengthens her glares when she sees it's Kurama. "What?"

"You two live together?" Kurama asks.

"What do you think. What. Do. You. Want." Rei growls out in annoyance.

Kurama gestures to Yin, who has fallen asleep in his arms. "Sakura accidently left her back in Koenma's office, so Botan volunteered me to bring her to Sakura." He explains.

Rei shifts her weight onto her right foot. "The fox and her twin left for school already. And I'd rather you not leave her spirit beast here because I have better things to do with my time."

Kurama nods. "Very well. Thank you, Rei."

Rei quickly slides the door shut before Kurama can say another word. She walks back into the kitchen, puts away the box of waffles, and grabs her own waffles before walking to the living room.

Kageko quickly finishes her fruit before running after Rei.

* * *

Shiro: I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! WAHOO! And this is the last chapter I had to type up today! I'm so happy! It took me about 6 hours, but I finally got all five story chapters done! I'm so happy I could cry! I didn't read any fanfictions today in order to finish this up, and now that I'm done I can celebrate! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 

Keitaro: And if you wanna read something really funny, then check out Shiro's profile. She has a special holiday theme for it and we all get to sing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'-

Shiro: My version!

Keitaro: Yeah, Shiro's version of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. Check it out, it's really funny.

Kitsune: (sighs as Shiro and Keitaro run off) Here's the review replies.

REVIEW RESPONCES

_**FoxylilRaven**_- Sorry for the long wait! (grins) Is it really the best pure YYH you've read? (snifffles) I feel so loved. (blows nose) Thank you!

**_HieiFan666_**- There will be lots of Rei and Hiei later. And there's gonna be a Rei vs. Hiei sword fight coming up soon.

_**Angel's Heart, Demon's Mind**_- I take it you like Sakura 'cause she's a bit like you. That's pretty cool. I partly based her off me, since I have my really odd moments where I think I freak out my little sister. Of course, that's always only when I'm on the computer. Yeah, getting up early sucks. But I have a way to remedy that! I get up early on school mornings and have to get on the computer! (grins)

Thank you's to: _**AnonymousHieiFan101**_, _**Sroa Dwin**_


	4. School Interlude

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any YYH characters except Sakura, Yoshi, Rei, Yin, Yang, Kageko the two villains, and any other OC's in this fanfiction. 

Shiro: Well, at least it didn't take as long to post it this time.

Kaze: And that's a good thing?

Shiro: (smacks Kaze in the head) Oh, shove it. I'm in a good mood today because there's no school!

Kitsune: (blinks) (looks out window) But there's less than an inch of snow outside! That's pathetic!

Shiro: Yeah well, this isn't New York, it's Virginia. Besides, this gives me something to laugh about.

Keitaro: Like how all the stoplights around here go out whenever it snows?

Shiro: (grins) Precisely! (to readers) Enjoy the chapter!

**_Chapter 4: School Interlude_**

Yoshi taps his foot impatiently while waiting for Sakura to get their locker open. He sighs, strokes Yang's ears, and starts tapping his other foot while glaring at the bladed sakura petal. "Hey sis, wouldn't it be easier to just use the damn combination?" He finally asks.

Sakura glances at her brother and Yang from the corner of her eye. "The stupid locks don't like me, Yosh. This is the only way I can get our locker open." Before turning her attention back to picking the lock, she thinks she sees Kurama. Sakura blinks in surprise and drops the metal sakura petal. "What the…?"

Yoshi decides to take advantage of his sister's shock. "Sakura, move over." Yoshi says, before pushing his sister out of the way. He examines the door quickly before banging on it once. It pops open immediately. "I told you I could do it."

Sakura growls once her shock wears off and picks up the metal sakura petal. "Shut up, Yoshi." She shoves the stuff she doesn't need into the top of the locker, before Yoshi puts his stuff in the bottom half. Yoshi shuts the door once their stuff is put away.

"So, what's our first class, sis?"

Sakura flips open her schedule book, where she's already written down their schedule. "Well first-"

Yang suddenly yowls and jumps down from Yoshi's arms. Sakura's head snaps up and her gaze lands on a black spirit fox running toward her. "Yin!"

Yin scampers frantically across the hall and jumps into Sakura's arms.

"Oh Yin… I wondered where you went." Sakura murmurs, holding Yin tightly.

Yoshi raises an eyebrow at the sight. "Another fox?"

Sakura stands up. "This is Yin, Yango's twin sister. But how…" She trails off as she spots Kurama looking around the hall. Smirking, Sakura walks up behind him and taps his shoulder. Kurama jumps and turns around to face Sakura.

"Hey Kurama, looking for some… thing…" Sakura blinks and then snickers, noticing his red uniform. "Nice uniform."

Kurama gives Sakura a frustrated look and Sakura then laughs before turning to her brother. "Hey Yoshi, come over here! I want you to meet someone!"

Yoshi sighs in annoyance, but none-the-less walks over to his twin and Kurama. Yang follows at his heels. "What is it, sis?"

"Yoshi this is my friend-"

"Shuichi Minamino." Kurama cuts her off, making the vixen frown. "Most of my friends call me Kurama outside of school, but here at school it's Shuichi."

Sakura blinks in surprise. "I didn't know that… Anyway, Yoshi, this is my friend Shuichi Minamino a.k.a. Kurama. 'Shuichi' this is my older twin brother Yoshi."

"Nice to meet you." Both the boys say.

Yoshi suddenly smirks. "So Sakura, is he your boyfriend now?"

"YOSHI!" Sakura cries, smacking her brother in the head. "You brat! What in seven hells gave you that idea!"

Yoshi shrugs before turning around. "Nothin'. C'mon, we need to get to History."

Sakura nods. "Well, later Shuichi!" She calls, before jogging down the hall with Yoshi in an attempt to not be late to their first class.

Kurama sighs when he notices the two spirit foxes running after them. 'Those two are bound to cause trouble…'  
__

_Second Lunch- 1:16_

Yoshi snickers from his branch up in an oak tree. "Havin' trouble, theif?"

Sakura glares at her older brother and growls. "Well if you having noticed, pillow-fox, I'm in a damn gay ass skirt and can't do any of my normal moves. I would jump, but the ningens will notice. They're not stupid, you know."

Yoshi waves off Sakura's cursing. "Yeah, yeah, sis. I know. But did you even consider using one of these lovely vines," he dangles a vine right out of Sakura's reach. "to help you climb out?"

"Jerk." Sakura grumbles.

Yoshi merely charmingly grins. "Say please!"

"Yoshi, will you please lower the goddamn vine before I fucking lose it and jump up there to murder you!" Sakura seethes.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, sis. No need for death threats right now. Save 'em for Genkai when we go to her compound tonight." Yoshi says, lowering the vine down so Sakura can grab it. Then he easily pulls her up into the tree. "So," Yoshi says once Sakura's settled on a branch. "Yin and Yang will be fine down there right?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow at her brother. "Yosh', they're foxes. They'll be fine." She pulls a baggy containing chicken from her lunch box. Opening the lid, she points her finger at the chicken and mutters 'fox-fire', making a bright bluish green flame surround the chicken. "Now, what is it you really want to ask me, Yoshi?"

"Well…" Yoshi chews on a piece of turkey meat thoughtfully. "What's with you and that Minamino boy? You've never opened up to anyone this quick before, and you said you just met him this morning."

Sakura makes the fox-fire die away and takes a bite before answering. "Well… remember when I told you about my job?" At Yoshi's nod she continues. "I have to work with him and three other boys. Rei's having a worse time than me, since she insists one of them is a Jaganshi."

"A Jaganshi? So, she got in a mind battle with him?" Yoshi asks, chewing another piece of turkey.

"Yup, pretty much. And don't chew with your mouth full, Yosh'. We may be demons, but we gotta have good manners." Sakura reprimands half-jokingly.

"You know, you never told me what it is you do." Yoshi says suspiciously. "What would you possibly have to do that would involve you and Rei working with four boys?"

"We fight, Yoshi. I told you that. We just have to work with the boys for a competition is all." Sakura replies crossly, biting into another piece of chicken.

"If all you do is fight, then why won't you let me help! Do you know how freakin' bored I get with you two gone half the time! It's enough to drive me insane!" Yoshi yells, waving his hands in the air in protest. "I'm going with you two this time!"

"No way in seven Hell's, Yoshi! You are not coming with me and Rei!"

"If it's so dangerous that you don't want me involved, then what makes you think I'll let you go without a fight!"

"Yoshi, I just don't want you involved in the fight is all." Sakura says, trying to calm down. "Even if it is just fighting, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I just wanna go with you guys! Who said anything about me fighting?" Yoshi argues.

"But still-"

"What? Is it dangerous? 'Cause if it's like the Dark Tournament, then there's no way in hell you are going!"

"What on earth are you talking about, Yoshi? Why would me and Rei participate in something like that?" Sakura argues, masking her nervousness. "How about this; I'll call you every night to let you know me and Rei are alright. How does that sound."

"Good, but I'd still rather go with you."

"Well that's too bad, Yosh', 'cause you ain't. Now lets finish eating before lunch is over."

Yoshi sighs and drops the argument, knowing Sakura won't budge from her decision. "Okay, fine."

Sakura sighs, relieved that Yoshi has finally dropped it. For the rest of lunch the twins eat in silence.

* * *

Shiro: So, how'd I do guys?

Kitsune: Umm...

Kaze: It's a little short, isn't it?

Keitaro: Well, it was partly a filler chapter.

Shiro: Besides, I have a half-writers block.

Keitaro: (observes the half a block) Hmm... very interesting... looks painful though.

Shiro: (sweatdrops) Umm, Kei-kun, that's a box that my birthday present from my grandma came in.

Keitaro: (surprised) :o It is?

Shiro-;;

Kitsune: U-U;

Kaze-.-;; Baka...

**Review replies:**

_fanfiction(dot)net_  
**_ Angel's Heart, Demon's Mind_**: (laughs) Yes, be proud of what sign you have. (grins) I'm an aquarius, but I've forgotten what my book said... probably stubbornness... Kaze often tells me I'm too stubborn for my own good. Thanks for reviewing!  
_**  
**__**Stormbringer08**_- I do try to put humor in all my fics. I'll try to keep it interesting! Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you's to: _**FoxylilRaven, psychopyro16, TPM-girl, UnicornGirl-DragonLady**_

_Picture- Sakura (mediaminer(dot)org)_  
_**foxylilraven**_- I didn't mean to make it so small, but when I tried to enlargen it... Glad you like it!


	5. Colliding Flames! An Unlikely Friendship

_Disclaimer_: I don't own YYH. I do own Sakura, Yoshi, Rei, Yin, Yang, the two villains, and the plot. 

This chapter was written for **_HieiFan666_**, who has been wanting to read a Hiei/Rei moment. Hope you like it!

_Chapter 5: Colliding Flames; An Unlikely Friendship!_

Rei jumps silently from tree to tree to the park. _'Stupid morning… damn toddler… I need to kill something. Maybe I should go torture Koenma until he lets me go to the Makai.'_ Her eyes turn darker. _'Damn probation. Just because I seriously wounded some damn human that tried to rape me.'_ Flames surround Rei's fist as she allows emotions to overtake her. "DAMN YOU, KOENMA!"

-

In the Reikai, Koenma suddenly sneezes_. 'Someone must be talking bad about me…'_

-

After killing a few random rodent demons, Rei's anger has decreased somewhat. _'I still want to fucking kill something!'_ A black blur she sees from the corner of her eye almost catches her off guard. She quickly unsheathes her katana, blocking the strike just in time. Rei's eyes widen when she sees who it is. "You…! You jerk!" She uses all of her strength to shove herself away from Hiei. She launches backwards and easily lands on the ground, her sword embedding itself in a tree several feet away.

"Hn." Hiei replies, meeting her glare. "You should be more careful of your surroundings, onna. I could have killed you before you could blink."

"Come down here and say that to my face jackass!"

Before Rei could even blink, Hiei was down right in front of her. Slightly unnerved, Rei strengthens her glare. _'Damn, I didn't think he'd take the bait so easily. I didn't think he'd move at all. Now what?'_

"Onna, do not test my patience."

"Shut up, forbidden!" Rei snaps angrily. As soon as the words leave her mouth, she regrets it. _'Damn, that was low.'_

A choked gasp escapes Rei's throat as Hiei grabs her by the neck and slams her up against a tree, his katana pointed right at her heart. Rei pulls herself together quickly, and doesn't allow her fear to shine through her eyes. She carefully, lifts her eyes up defiantly to bore into Hiei's.

"Let go of me, bo-i." She growls.

Hiei narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on Rei's neck. "Do not get in my way, onna. And never test my patience again. I will not be so forgiving next time."

Rei growls, and grits her teeth. _'Both the foxes always told me my temper would get the best of me one day. Look where it's gotten me now…'_ She wracks her brain for what to do while keeping up her cold exterior. _'I remember something Sakura told me once… I hope it'll work.'_ Now having somewhat of a plan, Rei tries to quickly figure out how to do it.

"You know," Rei says, searching for the right words. "if you expect me to listen to anything you have to say, you had better let me go." She wait's a few seconds for Hiei to even loosen her grip. _'Fine, be like that. Now he can't blame me for the consequence.'_

Rei takes an even breath before leaning forward. Gently, she presses her lips to his and pours as much emotion as she can into it. In his shock, Hiei drops his sword and his grip on her neck decline's as well.

Her mission accomplish, Rei abruptly ends the kiss and jumps back before running off as fast as she possibly can.

Hiei nearly blinks at the feeling of the lost warmth, and brings a hand up to his lips before his expression goes back to it's guarded state. He quickly grabs his katana from the ground and sheathes it. Before he leaves, he notices Rei's katana still embedded in the tree. He walks over to it and pulls it out, examining the blade critically. Finding the blade extremely well-kept, Hiei 'hn's' before taking off in a blur. Rei's sword is nowhere to be seen.

Elsewhere, Rei slowly sinks to the ground, her back to a marble wall. _'Damn… why the hell… what the hell possessed me to do that?'_ She brings one hand up to her lips. _'Why? That's something that Sakura would do. But why did I do that? I hate him!' _She sighs and closes her eyes. _'I can't believe I called him forbidden though. That really was low… I'm just as forbidden as he is.' _She gently tosses a small stone in the air. "I'm so confused… I was content before thinking I was the only forbidden one who's survived. But if he and I have both survived, then how many others? How many other demon's are like me? Keh, not a very comforting thought… not to me." Rei opens her eyes, and throws the rock as hard as she can into the woods. "I was content with knowing I'd always be alone, dammit!" Tears form in her eyes, despite her trying to hold them back. "Dammit, I just want to be alone… but…" She looks to the sky as a tear slides down her cheek. "…but I don't want to be alone. It's so complicated…" She hears a soft 'clink' as her now-crystallized tear hit's the ground.

"So, do you always talk to yourself?" A semi-familiar voice breaks through Rei's thoughts.

Immediately blocking her emotions off, Rei growls and jumps up, her hand automatically going toward where her sword would be. When she grabs nothing but air, she curses in her mind and mentally berates herself for leaving it in the clearing. Making her eyes as cold as possible, she glares at the figure. "Who the hell are you to come up to me like this.?"

"Whoa! Hey, relax!" The figure cries, stepping out of the shadows. "I'm not trying to kill you, jeez. You're as bad as Hiei!"

Rei somewhat relaxes upon seeing who it is. "Detective, what do you want?"

Yusuke grins. "I just heard you talking to yourself, and wanted to see if you wanted any company."

"I need no company," Rei replies coldly, sitting down against the wall once again.

"Oh come on, talking to me would be better than talking to yourself. You do know it's the first sign of insanity, right?" Yusuke replies, boldly sitting down beside the fire/ice demon.

"And you would know this from experience?" Rei asks, surprised he sat down next to her.

"Well, yeah." Yusuke replies. "I suppose you've heard of Sensui. The spirit detective before me." At Rei's nod, he continues. "Well, he had multiple personalities, ya know. In a sense, he talked to himself. And boy, he was insane… crazy idiot, risking the human world just so he could go to the Makai to die. Real idiot."

Rei snorts. "All humans are idiots."

"Any good examples?"

"You."

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad. Besides, I'm not human anymore." Yusuke smirks. "Any other examples?"

"The idiot on your team."

Yusuke laughs. "Yeah, that's a good example. Kuwabara's actually not that bad, though. I mean, he's kept up with me, Kurama, and Hiei the year and a half we've worked together. Any others?"

"The two damn teachers at your school. Botan even complains about them."

Yusuke blinks. "You mean Iwamoto and Akashi? Yeah, they are really bad. And nobody believed me when I said they're out to get me."

"Sounds like you have more problems than me." Rei states, picking up her hiruseki gem.

"Problems? No. Just nuisances." Yusuke replies, relaxing against the wall. "So, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"…"

"Okay, fine." Yusuke says. "I'm here because Akashi pissed me off and kicked me out again. That's fine by me, of course. 'Cause the less time I have to spend around that school the better."

Rei chuckles. "You sound like Yoshi."

"Who?"

Rei shakes her head. "Never mind. You'll probably meet him soon anyway."

Yusuke nods. "Alright. I'll look forward to that."

The two sit in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the peace. After over fifteen minutes, Rei stands up.

"Hey, where you going? Get tired of me already?" Yusuke asks.

Rei laughs, truly laughs, before turning to him. "I doubt anyone could ever get tired of you, Yusuke." She turns away. "I enjoyed talking with you. Even if you did most of the talking. I feel better about working with you now. I now see why you're the leader." Rei quickly glances back at Yusuke. "You have to be the most open, honest, down-to-earth demon I've ever met, Yusuke Urameshi. Thank you."

Yusuke opens his mouth to say something, but it's too late. Rei's already gone. Yusuke sighs. _'Yeah, I look forward to working with you too, Rei.'_

* * *

Shiro: I'm rather pleased with this chapter. It came really easily. I had the scene with Hiei and Rei planned out, but the scene with Rei and Yusuke was unexpected. It'll work though. I need some bond of trust between the two groups, and Rei and Yusuke will be the foundation of that. Most likely, a little jealousy will play off of this later, but who knows. I sure as hell don't.

Kaze: (snorts) That's for sure.

Shiro: (rolls eyes) Well, I hope you all like this chapter; it's actually my favorite one so far. I typed this one up in one day, I believe.

Keitaro: Yup, and Kitsune finally did her job and helped Shiro in the romance department. How the hell she did I don't know... wait a minute... you don't think... (eyes tear up) Noo! Kitsune has a new bpyfriend. (cries) No, Kit! How could you?

Shiro: (comforts Keitaro) There, there, Keitaro. It'll be okay. You still have me... (to reviewers) Please read and review!

Kaze: Shiro would like to add that she didn't do a review reply due to posted this chapter so quickly. She only has one review from the previous chapter.


	6. To Genkai's We Go

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own YYH. I do own Rei, Sakura, Yoshi, Yin, Yang, Kageko, the villains, the plot, and any other OC's. 

_Chapter 6: To Genkai's We Go! _

"Let me get this straight, Rei." Sakura says, as her, Rei, Yoshi, Yin, Yang, and Kageko walk up the steps to Genkai's compound. "You talked with Urameshi today and say that we can trust him and yet, you won't listen to me when I say we can trust Kurama." She glares at her fire/ice friend. "How screwed up is that, Rei!"

Yoshi boredly glances back at the two female demons. "What are you two talking about now, 'kura?"

"Nothing, Yosh', nothing." Sakura says, waving her hand slightly. "Rei and I are just having a minor disagreement regarding our teammates is all." She quickly turns her attention. "Now, tell me why again we can trust Urameshi?"

"Call it koorime intuition if you will." Rei replies, before running off.

Sakura rolls her eyes and sighs, before jogging a bit to catch up to Yoshi and the animals.

"'Minor disagreement', ne?" Yoshi quotes.

"She must have a lot of stuff on her mind." Sakura replies. "She did say something about having a run-in with that fire demon earlier."

"So in other words she needs anger management."

"I heard that, fox-boy!" Rei yells.

Yoshi immediately lets out a loud 'eep' and ducks behind Sakura just in time to avoid a flying rock. He jumps out from behind his twin once it passes. "Ha! Missed me!"

CLUNK-

Sakura looks down at her now-unconscious twin. "Well I'm not carrying him."

Rei scoffs and turns back around to continue walking up the stairs.

"I mean it, Rei! I'm not carrying him!"

**_5 seconds later._**

"Rei, get down here and carry him! It's your damn fault!"

**_5 seconds after Rei disappears over the top of the steps_**

"REI RYUKOTSU! GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE!"

"Damn sis, you gotta be so loud?" Yoshi moans, sitting up.

Sakura blinks in surprise at her brother being up so soon. "Yosh' you feeling okay? Usually you're out for a good half hour."

Yoshi rubs his head where the rock hit him. "I'm cool, sis. Nothing more than a small bump." He grins. "I don't even need Yukina to heal it. It'll be healed in less than an hour." Yoshi looks up the stairs. "You know, Rei missed her usual spot. You think something distracted her?"

"You know that Rei doesn't get distracted easily like that." Sakura says, a small frown crossing her face. "I don't sense anything out of the usual."

Yoshi shrugs and stands up. "Who knows, this is Rei we're talking about after all."

_**Up the Stairs Behind the Compound**_

Rei growls at the black-haired demon in front of her, fighting back a blush as she remembers the kiss. She nearly reaches for her sword before remembering she had left it in the clearing earlier that day. Cursing inwardly at her stupidity, Rei instead readies her energy in case she needs to use her fire or ice powers.

Hiei studies the female demoness, making sure she's not making any threatening moves. Then, without a word he tosses her katana to her feet and flits away to join the rest of the guys, Genkai, and Yukina.

_'What the hell!'_ Rei's mind screams, as she looks down at her katana. '_He- he- he… he returned my katana when he could have kept it. Why?'_ She cautiously bends down and picks it up. When she does so, a small piece of paper falls from it's place where it was tucked in the blue ribbon. Growling slightly, Rei bends down and picks up the piece of paper. She becomes even more confused upon reading it.

_-Onna,__  
__You're not one I would expect to be careless concerning the care of a katana. Next time be more careful, or else I may just use it against you.  
_

* * *

Kaze: (raises eyebrow) Well that was incredibly short.

Shiro: I know, I know. But the note was just such a good place to end. I promise the next chapter will be at least FIVE pages long. This is the shortest chapter I have ever written, and right now I'm berating myself for how short this one. I promise you all this, I will never make a chapter this short again. (shivers) It probably bugs me more than it bugs you all...

Kaze: (looks out stage door window) I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Shiro: (also looks out stage door window) EEEP! Rabid fans! I'm doomed! Kaze, I swear if you let even one of them in I'll-

Kaze: (amused) Don't worry, baka. I have no intention of letting one of them in. If I do, most likely they'll go after me as well.

Shiro: (sighs in relief) Thanks, Kaze. (to readers) Once again I'm sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be longer no matter how long it takes. Well, maybe not no matter how long it takes...

Review Replies

_**UnicornGirl-DragonLady**_- (sighs) Yes, reviewers can be so evil sometimes. Yup, I live in VA. We had two snowdays Monday and Tuesday, so I was lazy all day. I just LOVE snow. So pretty and delicate... and yet cold and dangerous. Two sides... (Sighs) Okay, now I'm rambling. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Angel's Heart, Demon's Mind**_- Vampires interest me. Can't truly say whether I like them or not, I suppose. I'll give it some thought! Thanks for reviewing.  
_**  
**__**FoxylilRaven**_- (nods) I understand completely. Although, I rather like it when I find out there's a story before one I've read... gives me more to read so I don't get bored. Youko's late partners name is spelled 'Kuronue'. (grins) Thanks so much for reviewing!  
_**  
**__**HieiFan666**_- (snickers) Yes, they had a moment. Which will make things rather interesting from now on. I had to have someone that Rei would get along with and well, Yusuke seemed like the best bet. Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you's to: _**RoseFire-shadow666 **_


	7. Training

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own Sakura, Rei, Yoshi, the spirit foxes, Kageko, Matokai, Ryusaki, any other OC's and the plot. I don't own YYH in any way. 

_Chapter 7: Training _

Yukina's POV

I quietly enter Genkai's living room where the boys, Rei, and Sakura are at. I notice Kurama and Sakura are both sitting on the couch reading. Every now and then they'll lean over and whisper something to the other. They're most likely doing schoolwork. Hiei is in his usual spot on the window seal. No wonder Rei was in a bad mood, that's usually where she sits. Something about being able to get away quickly…

I sigh and continue looking around the room.

Kazuma and Yusuke appear to be engaged in a loud conversation in one side of the room. Yoshi looks like he's about ready to join in, if the way he's twitching is any indication. I giggle at his actions. He's so silly sometimes.

Yoshi jerks his head over in my direction suddenly. He must have heard me giggling. He then smiles and beckons me over to the couch.

I smile and politely decline his offer with a shake of my head. Then I continue watching the others.

Sakura suddenly sighs and stands up with her book open. I watch as she quietly stands up and walks over to Kazuma and Yusuke. Then she slams the book shut, making them cry out in surprise and stop talking.

Normal POV

"You two have been arguing for the past hour," Sakura hisses in a low voice. "I am sick of hearing it, and I'm sure I'm not the only one. We're all here, and are doing nothing productive." She straightens up and looks around the room. "Anybody up for sparring?"

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day." Genkai drawls. "Dimwit, you're with me first."

"What the heck! Why do I have to fight with you first!" Yusuke yells, standing up.

"Because, I said so dimwit. You're my student and there's still things I haven't drilled into your head yet." Genkai says.

Yusuke curses under his breath.

Yoshi grins and jumps up. "Cool! So, who am I fighting?"

Sakura smirks. "You can fight Kazuma." Ignoring Yoshi's protests she looks up at Kurama. "What do you say, Kurama. Wanna test your skills against me?"

"Very well. Shall we train in the forest or in the courtyard?" Kurama asks.

"Forest." Sakura says immediately. "I prefer the forest over concrete."

* * *

Soon, everyone has separated into pairs and is off fighting somewhere. Everyone except Hiei and Rei that is. Sakura and Kurama had disappeared quietly into the forest to train in peace while Genkai and Yusuke went to one end of the courtyard and Kuwabara and Yoshi went to the other end. Hiei is somewhere up in a tree and Rei is sitting on a concrete wall reading a book of some sort. 

Genkai glances over at Rei while she's waiting for Yusuke to recollect his breath from when she slammed him in the chest. "Rei, at least go somewhere to train. You're wasting your time just sitting there."

Rei ignores her and turns the page. Genkai frowns and turns her attention back to her fight with Yusuke. However, the next time she looks toward Rei, the fire/ice demoness is gone.

About a half hour later, Yoshi gets tired of having his ass kicked by Kuwabara, and Yusuke gets tired of going through some of Genkai's training. It's about this time that Kurama and Sakura come out of the forest. Sakura's being supported by Kurama, due to her sprained ankle.

"Hey sis, you get your ass kicked?" Yoshi asks gleefully.

Sakura merely raises an eyebrow at Yoshi's state. "Yosh', you're worse off than I am, so lets not even begin to go there. Besides, I knew I wasn't going to win before we even started, he's a lot stronger than I am. You would have been even worse off!"

Yoshi turns away and grumbles something.

"Alright, enough with your whining." Genkai says. "Sakura, your ankle isn't that bad. Now, you all came for training, and that's what your getting. Sakura, Yoshi, you're paired up. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you're paired together, Kurama, you'll be with me, and Hiei, you go with Rei."

"Umm, Genkai, I don't think-" Sakura begins.

"They'll be fine. Now, Sakura and Yoshi you two go against Yusuke and Kuwabara first. Kurama, we'll go against Hiei and Rei. Give each other pointers, this is training."

Several hours later Genkai finally calls off the training. By this point, Yoshi's energy supply is nearly completely depleted and has several bumps on his head, Sakura has many bruising areas and re-sprained her ankle, Yusuke and Kuwabara are sporting bruises and fire burns, Genkai and Hiei are untouched, Rei has a small scratch on her arm, and Kurama used a lot of his energy keeping his vine whip in one piece.

The rest of the evening was spend in relaxation. Yoshi and Kurama had to continuously keep Sakura from getting up and moving around ("Damn fox blood! I can't just sit here!"), the two boys also had to keep breaking up fights between Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Kuwabara, and Rei and Hiei. So, pretty much, everyone but Yoshi and Kurama had the evening to truly relax.

By the end of the night, Rei and Hiei are completely ignoring each other to the point of frustration and everyone else is asleep in their respectful beds.

The next morning is filled with lots of cheerfulness and death. Well, not so much cheerfulness, but death did arrive. Lady death that is.

Of course, when Botan arrives it's almost never just to visit, there's always a reason…

"We have to go to a WHAT?" Sakura screams, wincing as she bumped her foot into the table.

Kurama and Yoshi automatically sigh, get up, and go fetch the first aid kit. The only thing that will come of this is more wounds and they know it.

"A tournament. Ryusaki and Matokai are holding a tournament in the Makai for some reason." Botan repeats. "Reikai intelligence has yet to find out why."

"I know why." Rei growls, as she flops down on the couch beside Sakura trying to hide a new wound. "Those idiots are trying to round up minions. They'll take the strongest of the competition and try to talk them into going on their side. It'll also eliminate any competition."

Yoshi enters the room after Rei says this and sighs at seeing her attempts at hiding the new wound. "Did you and the Jaganshi get into another fight? Jeez, Rei, you two are worse than two squirrels fighting over nuts."

Nearly everyone in the room sweat drops at Yoshi's comment.

"Ne, Yoshi-nii-chan."

"Yeah sis?"

"Nothing, never mind." Sakura sighs and turns back to Botan. "So, when are we going to the mall again?"

Botan blinks. "What- Oh! Yes, well, I figure we can go in a few months. I'm afraid I won't have much time off until then. I'm completely booked until around July 21st. Koenma has me absolutely swamped and I have new recruits to train." Botan says, thinking quickly.

Sakura nods. "July 21st then. Very well, I'll make no plans for that day."

Grinning, Botan pulls out her oar. "Alright then, later guys!" She quickly zooms off, leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara, Rei, and Kurama looking at her oddly.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks, trying to be patient.

Sakura smiles. "I'll explain later. Right now I need to retreat my ankle. It's worse than I thought."

* * *

Shiro: Well, I finally finished this. I'll admit, things are going rather slow. I hope it'll pick up once 'Truth Be Told' is finished though. I have to say, I've kinda lost my passion for this. I just need motivation and sugar... lots a' sugar. (nods) Chocolate icing'll do. (grabs chocolate icing) Now, if only I had some M&M's. 

Kaze: (rolls eyes) Baka crossbreed. It's not Saturday yet.

Shiro: I don't give a flying chicken shit! (takes bite of icing) Whose Line is on tonight, and I'm all Monty Pythonish 'cause me and my mom were talking about it over dinner.

Kitsune: (raises eyebrow) 'Monty Python'? Isn't that that ultra-bizzarr movie that you and Keitaro laughed your butts off over.

Keitaro: (singing off-key) I like big butts and I cannot lie-!

Shiro, Kitsune, and Kaze: Shut up, Keitaro.

Keitaro: (pouts) Man, we need another guy around here...

Kaze: Lord no, that's the last thing we need.

Shiro: I could always drag Kyoshi in. Or how 'bout Dai?

Keitaro: No... (lightbulb effect) Oooo! I know! (grins) Later! (zooms off)

Kitsune: Oh god...

Kaze: (starts walking off)

Kitsune: Kaze, where are you going?

Kaze: To build a shelter from the mass destruction. Join me if you want. (walks off)

Shiro: Something tells me we'll be even more crowded soon... Isn't there a limit on the number of muses and/or assistants one fan-writer can have? And I really don't want another damn voice in my head. You three are bad enough.

Kitsune: I think I'll joing Kaze...

REVIEW RESPONCES

_**Mikomi no Kijo**_- You know... your name sounds strangely familiar... (grins) Oh well, at least this one's a bit longer. I'm afraid I've lost my feelings for this story. Once I finish 'Truth Be Told' I can focus on this one a bit more.

_**HieiFan666**_- It's more of an honor thing for Hiei. They're both sword fighters and she's a decent opponent for him. But yeah, Rei does have a slight crush, but just a beginning. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Susuka**_- Sure I'll check out your story. Glad you like the Rei/Hiei scenes. Thanks for reviewing!

**_FoxylilRaven_**- Yeah! (jumps up and down) (sheepishly) Gomen ne, I get a little hyper when it comes to updates with my favorite stories. Thanks for reviewing!

_**YoukoMana**_- (nods) Yeah, Kuronue's awesome. I may put in a character similar to him, but I dunno. (blinks) However...

Keitaro: Oh god, we're doomed. She has another idea.

Shiro: Keitaro! Will you stop interrupting me! (sighs) As I was saying, I'm working on a story that has Kuronue as one of the main characters. I'm not sure when I'm gonna put it out though. Probably after I finish 'Truth Be Told' and then it'll be a sub-story that I won't work on as much as the others until I finish one of the other stories-- either 'Koorime Tears' or 'Illusion'. Thanks for reviewing! (blinks) I love snow... I wish it snowed here more...

Thank you's to: _**RoseFire-shadow666**_, _**Angel's Heart, Demon's Mind**_, _**Himitsu no kage**_, a, _**AnonymousHieiFan101**_, _**Mazylover**_,


	8. Passing Time and Training

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own Rei, Sakura, Yoshi, Yin, Yang, Kageko, the villains, and the plot. 

Chapter 8: Passing Time and Training

Lunch time soon arrives for the group of fighters, Yukina, and Yoshi. During the past hours Sakura pulled the group aside and explained the end of her and Botan's conversation.

"When I asked Botan when we'd go to the mall, it meant 'when is the tournament'. I had to work out a code with Botan for when Yoshi comes around so it sounds like a normal conversation." Sakura had explained.

In the past several hours, Sakura finally got her ankle bound correctly and it's almost healed, Rei and Hiei are back to glaring at each other, and Yoshi's busily playing 'nurse' to everyone who gets hurt in minor fights between them. Most of the time he's patching himself up. Poor fox boy…

Yukina made lunch as usually, but this time she had help in the form of Rei. See, Sakura's not the one who cooks at their house, Rei and Yoshi are the ones who cook. Sakura couldn't cook well to save her life. She can barely boil water without it spilling over the edges onto the gas stove. (Sakura: Hey! I can so boil water! Very well in fact.)

Well, anyway…

The whole group soon settles down for lunch, including Rei and Hiei for once. Thank god they weren't placed side-by-side, otherwise it'd be a battlefield lunch.

Lunch passed without much interruption as there was only one fight that broke out during that time. It was, of course, between Rei and Hiei. Hiei was looking suspiciously at the food, seeing as how Rei helped cook it, and Rei got a little ticked off.

After cleaning up the mess the two made, and eating what was left, it was once again time for training. This time, as Genkai had instructed them, they were to work in teams. On team one is Rei, Yusuke, Yoshi, and Hiei. On team two is Kuwabara, Sakura, Genkai, and Kurama.

"Ready?" Genkai asks. She waits until everyone nods or gives some inclement they heard her, "Go!"

Immediately, Sakura springs into the air and creates twin fox-fire swords. Her hair whips into her face, stinging her wherever it hits. Yusuke retaliates by sending off a shotgun in her direction. Kurama makes the thorns in his rose whip go into the vine and then uses it to pull Sakura out of the way. Hiei darts forward and slices the vine to pieces, making Sakura fall. Kuwabara then darts forward and catches her, after drawing in his spirit sword. After Kuwabara sets Sakura down, Yoshi rockets forward with his hands alit with fox-fire. Genkai blocks him from getting to Kuwabara with her own fists glowing with Spirit energy. Meanwhile, Rei and Sakura are going at it with swords. Rei with her own and Sakura with her fox-fire swords, which are surprisingly solid.

Soon the fights switch to one-on-one. Rei and Sakura continue with their sword-to-sword fight, with Sakura occasionally throwing in punches, Yusuke goes up against Kuwabara with fists, Hiei goes against Genkai, anything goes, and Yoshi and Kurama go at it using plant skills and fox-fire (Yoshi only).

After an hour or so of this, they take a quick break to get water and cool off. Then they're at it again. This time it's Rei vs. Yusuke, Kurama vs. Kuwabara, Sakura vs. Hiei, and Yoshi vs. Genkai. This makes a few of the fights very interesting, since Rei's used to using her sword, but can't with Yusuke, and Kurama's used to using his rose whip, but can't with Kuwabara. An hour and a half later they take another quick break and then got into duo fighting. For whatever reason she had, she put Rei and Hiei together to fight against Sakura and Yoshi. For this battle set, the others sit back and watch, since Genkai wants to measure their team fighting skills now.

The battle lasts nearly two hours. Sakura and Yoshi work together perfectly and in perfect rhythm. Being twins, there are times when their minds are so connected that they can communicate telepathically. Rei and Hiei, however, don't get along at all and therefore got their butts kicked by the twins. They put up a good fight, but not working together is what caused them to lose.

"The point of this exercise," Genkai grounds out. "Is to emphasize teamwork, which you two," she points to an indifferent Rei and Hiei. "Are so focused on hating each other that you refuse to even consider helping one another out. For example, Rei, where the heck were you when Yoshi and Sakura were ganging up on Hiei? And Hiei, where were you when Sakura created her fox-fire whip and nearly fried Rei?" She turns to the others. "You all want to be on Sakura and Yoshi's level of awareness. It may be because they are twins, but they had to learn how to fight together, use one another's skills to back up the others. Sakura," Genkai turns to the female fox demon, who's currently drinking water in small bits. "Can you go back out?"

Sakura's fox ears prick up. "Yeah, I think so. Just give me a minute or two and I'll be fine."

Genkai nods in understanding. "Just don't drain the forest." She turns to the rest of the group. "Yusuke and Kurama, you two will work together. Kuwabara, you're with Sakura."

Sakura takes one last gulp of water before tossing the bottle over to Yoshi. "Hold that for me, will ya bro? I gotta kick some more butt."

Yoshi rolls his eyes, but catches the water bottle and sets it down on the ground beside him.

And so the… whatever number battle it is, begins quickly. Sakura moves quickly in order to help Kuwabara and he helps her the best he possibly can. Yusuke and Kurama have a few problems dealing with powers, but it's so few that it hardly matters. This battle lasts an even shorter time with Yusuke and Kurama as the victors. At this point, Sakura's breathing heavily and is soaked in sweat.

"Sakura,"

The female kitsune blearily looks up at the mention of her name. "Yeah?"

"You go hit the showers. Remember to start out with hot water so your muscles don't tighten up on you again. You can start out in the hot springs if you want to." Genkai says. "As for the rest of you, come on. You've still got training to do."

And so, this is how the rest of the weekends up until the end of school progressed. The two teams would head up to Genkai's every Friday after school and spend that night and two days going through Genkai's boot camp in preparation for the tournament. Slowly, Rei and Hiei get used to the idea of working together and soon rival Yoshi and Sakura in partner battles. By the time July 21st arrived everyone was as fully prepared as they could possibly be. There was only one small problem; it goes by the name Yoshi.

"You're not going without me." Yoshi immediately says upon seeing his sisters packed bags. "There is no way in hell you are going without me, sis. I don't care if I'm not fighting, I'm still going."

Sakura sighs. 'This isn't going to be easy…' "Yosh', look, I'll be back in no time at all. I gotta do this on my own with the team. Yes, I know I'm your baby sis, but I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll be there with four guy fighters and Rei, if you don't think that's enough protection, then I don't know what is."

"Hey Sakura!" Yusuke yells. "Hurry it up! We've got to go!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura yells back, before going back to talking to Yoshi. "You have a girlfriend here, and it'd be kinda weird for her if you went off and disappeared without telling her. Plus, I'll call you every evening to tell you how I'm doing. Genkai should be here the whole time, and I'm pretty sure Yukina won't wind up coming. Now, I gotta go. See you when we get back, Yoshi!" Sakura says, before grabbing her backs and running out the door yelling at Yusuke, "Wait for me you idiots!"

That's my line you know.- Rei says telepathically to Sakura.

I know, Rei, I know. Sakura thinks back.

* * *

Shiro: Ta-da! I know I was suppose to update Koorime Tears first, but I got writers block on that one after the hard drive fried causing me to loose everything. I know it should be easy to retype it, but it bugs me that I won't have exactly what I typed before. (sighs) Oh well, I'm slowly getting it done. But anyway, I needed to get a chapter out on this one anyway since I'm falling behind on it.  
  
Kaze: You can't write battle scenes worth anything. 

Shiro: (waves it off) Hai, hai, watashi nou.

Keitaro: (pokes head through door) Umm... hey Shiro, we have a problem back here with Rei and Hiei again...

Shiro: Oh for the love of Ra! Please review minna-san! Oh, review replies are below! (runs backstage)

Backstage-

Shiro: I swear, you two are worse than Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Yume put together in the same room! Throw Tama and Ryou in there and you have a royal mess! But you two are worse than all of them! For the love of Ra can't you get along for five seconds? (continues on)

**REVIEW REPLIES**

_**o-aki-hoshi**_- Here's your update. Hope you like it!

_**Lucifer001**_- Yeah, Sakura is kind of a bit of a klutz. She was mainly having an off day. Rei didn't really fight much, and I'm not all that good at describing battle scenes. Their power strength is going to remain a mystery until, well, the next chapter. lol. Thanks for reviewing.

_**FoxylilRaven**_- Mmmm, coffee. I prefer Pepsi and other soda's though. I haven't had coffee in a while. Hmm... maybe I can get mom to get the chocolate kind again...

Thanks you's to: _**xXDaRkNeSs RoSeInEsSxX**__** Golden Kitsune Akira**__**Mikomi no Kijo, AnonymousHieiFan101**_and_** HieiFan666**_.


	9. To The Tournament We Go!

**_ATTENTION:_** Now that I have your attention, I'd like to ask you all to please read my note at the very end of the chapter. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way. I do own Sakura, Rei, Yoshi, Yin, Yang, Kageko, any other original characters (unless stated otherwise), the two villains, and the plot.

_Chapter 9: To the Tournament We Go!_

Lightening streaks across the sky soon followed by a loud boom of thunder. The two Reikai teams faithfully trek through to storm, getting battered to pieces in the process.

"Yusuke!" Sakura shouts into the growing wind. "YUSUKE!"

"WHAT!" He yells back.

"I think we should find shelter!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, I THINK WE SHOULD FIND SHELTER!"

"WE JUST HAVE A LITTLE BIT FURTHER!"

'_A little bit further my ass…' _Sakura thinks darkly, pining her ears back as a tree close by falls over. _'My clothes are soaked, my bag is soaked, my ears are soaked, hell, my fucking tail is frickin' soaked! I want out of this storm NOW!' _She grits her teeth as lightening strikes dangerously close to the group. -Rei!- She tries contacting her fire/ice friend. -Rei, do you read me?-

/Fox, now's not the time. I'm low on energy as it is./

-Is there any way you can scout ahead and find a safe place for us to camp?-

/No. The tournament grounds are too much further away. We'll be there in about an hour if we keep going. If we take too much longer we'll be disqualified, and the last thing we need is a lecture from Ko- ma. -kura, I- ning- ow- DAMMIT! -rop con- tion./

It takes Sakura a moment to translate Rei's broken message, and when she does she immediately drops their connection. Knowing Rei's right about it not being much further, Sakura continues to go against the rain and wind.

A few minutes later they stumble into a clearing and the rain stops. A little further ahead is the building they're staying in and a little further past that is the stadium. Most of the team stands shivering in the clearing, looking slightly confused on how the rain stopped so soon. Rei and Hiei both look horribly drained, and Rei is swaying on her feet slightly. Sakura stands a few feet away from the rest of the group, wringing out her hair and then her tail and then some of her clothes. Even after this, she's still soaked.

"Welcome to the tournament."

The entire team freezes at the sudden voice and everyone slips into a fighting stance.

"Jeez, relax." A brown-haired girl says, stepping into the clearing. "I'm just here to congratulate you on getting through my storm in time. It was a test to make sure only the strongest fighters are in the tournament. Probably won't be many fire apparitions in this one…" She murmurs, before noticing Rei and Hiei. "Oh dear. There's two on your team."

"Who are you?" Sakura growls out, flipping her bangs out of her face.

"Oh!" The girl exclaims. "Sorry, I'm Aqua. I'm not a demon though… I'm something of a sorceress." She holds up a blue-green and light pink wand-like thing. "I'm here to escort you to the hotel and check you in!"

"We're team Urameshi." Yusuke says. "Now-"

"Please show us to our rooms so we can dry off." Sakura butts in. "I hate wet fur…"

_Several hours later…_

Rei's in her and Sakura's room sleeping soundly and Hiei's in his and Kurama's room sleeping as well. Sakura's happily humming by the fire as she brushes out the tangled fur on her tail. Kurama's sitting close by her reading. Yusuke and Kuwabara are snacking in the small kitchen area.

"When Aqua said we have a good room I had no idea she meant this nice." Sakura comments. "It's more like a small apartment than it is a hotel room."

"We are once again the guest team." Kurama says. "Apparently they want to make a good impression on us before we die."

Sakura sweat drops. "That's what they think, right?"

Kurama nods.

Sakura stares at the fire for a few minutes and Kurama continues reading. Every once in a while her tail agitatedly twitches. Soon, Sakura rolls her eyes and tosses a little fox-fire into the fireplace. "Yoshi Kai Kitshiro."

Kurama looks up from his book in interest as the fire burns bright fox-fire green-blue and a wavering image of Yoshi appears in the flames.

"Umm, hey sis?"

Sakura narrows her eyes at the image of her brother. "Don't you 'hey sis' me."

"I just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything's alright!" Yoshi protests. "Oh, and you left Yin and Yang here. If you want I-"

"No Yoshi." Sakura immediately says. "I do not want you to bring them to me. You are going to stay right there at Genkai's temple and at home."

Yoshi blinks. "I was gonna say I would send 'em with Kageko, who's been agitated all day. I think she might have already left though…"

Sakura sighs and sinks down in the chair. "Bro, you are completely and totally nuts."

"I know." Yoshi replies, grinning. "But, uh… what did I do?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "I know you didn't just call to check up on me because you can always tell when I'm in trouble. Besides, I saw someone move behind you."

Yoshi laughs nervously. "Did I not mention that Jin and the others are here? Oops! Silly me!"

"Let me talk to Jin, or whoever there is sober." Sakura says, noticing that Jin is passed out on the couch. _'I swear, we leave and just hours later my cousin and his friends get there, manage to get drunk, and pass out. Meanwhile, we had to fight through a stupid storm test and I got my tail tangled. And I bet they got Rinku drunk _**again**_!' _"They got Rinku drunk _again_, didn't they?" She asks suspiciously.

"What do you think?" Yoshi grumbles. "Hang on a sec, I don't think Jin managed to convince Touya to drink anything this time." He quickly turns around and yells, "HEY TOUYA! MY SISTER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" which causes Jin to fall off the couch.

"Brat, will you be quiet for once?" Genkai's voice drifts through the fire-link. "Some of us in this place are trying to sleep, believe it or not."

"Sorry Genkai-sama." Yoshi quietly murmurs. "Here sis, I'm gonna turn it over to Touya."

"Bro," Sakura stops him before he leaves. "You have to stay within seeing distance of the fire. Meaning, in front of it."

"I know, sis. I'm not stupid." He glances to his left. "Here's Touya." Yoshi scampers back a few feet so Touya can take his spot in front of the fire. Sakura raises an eyebrow upon seeing Touya's tired form.

"Rough night?" She asks, slightly amused.

"Rinku got drunk and wouldn't stop singing a song about wedgies with Jin." The ice master replies. "How has your day been?"

Sakura sweat drops. "That sounds like something Jin would do _sober_. Oh, and my day has just been _peachy_." She finishes sarcastically.

"Did the poor foxling get wet?"

"Shut up." Sakura growls. "And for your information, yes I did get wet. Soaked to the bone. Oh, and Rei passed out as soon as she got here, so that should tell you how bad it was."

Touya winces. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes." Sakura irritably replies. "And get this, it was a frickin' test for the teams coming here to make sure they're strong enough." She says the last sentence in a soft tone so only Touya and Kurama can hear.

"Ouch." Touya says. "Anything else?"

"No, thank Inari." Sakura replies.

"My day's been worse."

"How so?"

"Chuu sang."

Sakura snickers.

Touya glares at her. "It's not funny, Sakura! Have you ever heard Chuu sing?"

"Yup, and I never want to ever again. I almost died from laughter!"

In the background, Yoshi can be heard snickering.

"Oh shut up, Yoshi!" Sakura yells, gaining Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention.

The two boys walk into the room and stare at the fire when they see Touya's image in the fire.

"Hey guys, why's Touya in our fire?" Kuwabara asks.

"Because Yoshi's a worried brother and can't help but check up on me because I'm his baby sister." Sakura replies. "And Touya's in the fire because the rest of the guys are drunk."

"I'm in the fire because Jin, Chuu, Rinku, Shishi, and Suzuka are all drunk and she never gets to see us anymore." Touya supplies.

"Rinku's drunk?" Yusuke asks. "He's just a kid!"

"And Chuu's an irresponsible idiot." Sakura says. "What's the difference?"

Touya, Yoshi, and Kurama all sweat drop as the two's conversation turns into an argument. After five minutes Touya gives up on the two stopping and leaves to go to bed. Yoshi soon follows, seeing that his sister is just fine. Of course, that doesn't mean he won't contact her tomorrow. And the day after that. Oh, and the day after that. And- well, you get it.

So, Sakura and Yusuke continue to argue over who knows what and Kurama and Kuwabara both soon leave, quickly growing tired of it. About a half hour later the battle of wits finally comes to an end with Yusuke as the victor. Surprisingly, Sakura ran out of words to call him.

The two then adjourn to bed, Sakura going to her and Rei's room and Yusuke going to his and Kuwabara's, both trying to keep the thought of the battles to come from their heads.

n-n O-O n-n O-O n-n O-O n-n O-O n-n O-O n-n O-O n-n O-O n-n O-O n-n O-O

Shiro: It's a record! I've updated... 3 stories around the same time! (grins)

Kaze: Good for you, baka...

Shiro: And I'm proud to announce a new addition to our group! (for those who don't read my profile) Bast! Kyle! Come on out!

Bast and Kyle: (walk onstage)

Shiro: Bast is my yami/Dark and Kyle is her best friend who we sometimes refer to as Bastet!

Kyle: (twitches) Shiro, when will you get it through your head that Bastet is the name of an Egyptian _goddess _and therefor not suitable for a guy?

Shiro: (shrugs) I dunno. Anyway, review replies are below. I hope you all liked this chapter! Oh, and if you're reading this story, please review. I don't care if it's a small, 'I liked this chapter, please continue' or whatever.

REVIEW REPLIES

**_Lucifer001_**- I have a few problems with writing action scenes, so I'm gonna save all the moves they learned for the tournament. I probably should have put in more complications though... Well, too late now. I'm charging on! And the training really is part of their mission. The whole Ryusaki and Matokai thing is their current mission. Thanks for reviewing!

**_HieiFan666_**- Yes, Hiei and Rei working together. Scary isn't it? (laughs) Thanks for reviewing!

**_cherryblossoms21_**- I'm glad you like the story so far. At least it's a good thing that Sakura reminds you of you and your friends. Here's your update!

**_Susuka_**- (blushes) Thanks. I still don't think I write very good action scenes. I try, but it just doesn't come out right most of the time. The scenes last chapter were a rare occurance. I think you probably are my biggest reviewer. Thank you for reviewing!

**_FoxylilRaven_**- Mmm.. that sounds sooo good. Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!

**_Mikomi no Kijo_**- Thanks! And I just might use Kiriko in this story. If you're still interested, see my note at the very end of this page. Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you's to: **_animegirl2961_**, **_Golden Kitsune Akira_**

**_O-O U-U O-O U-U O-O U-U_**

_SHIRO's NOTE_

Alright, here's my note. Seeing as how we're at the tournament part of the story, I'm gonna ask you all for some OC's for different teams. You will, get full credit for your OC and I'll put your penname to any OC you offer.

First, I will need some OC's that will be killed. It would be pretty weird if Rei or Hiei didn't kill somebody, you know? Here's the three teams (The last team has a Latin name, not a Japanese name.):

**Team Zetsumei Yaiba **(Team Death Blade)

**Team Hizashi Faito **(Team Sunlight Fight)

**Team Canis Luna **(Team Dog Moon)

That's the three teams to choose from. I need at least 5 people for each team and one alternate. If there's more characters then I'll up the team number to six. Also, if you want your character to be team captain, tell me that in your review. If there's more than one person who wants that position for a team, I'll go with whichever person reviewed first. It's only fair.----  
Character info I need:

_What the OC looks like_- hair color, eye color, fighting clothes, any markings  
_What type of demon/human is the OC?- _Elemental, animal, psychic, sorcerer/sorceress, priestess/priest?  
_The OC's powers and any weapons he/she uses.  
Personality_- Is it a mean character that I can kill off? Is it a nice one who doesn't die? A manipulative one who acts nice at first, almost gets one of Team Urameshi member's killed, and then gets killed in the end? Or a nice one who we all cry over because he/she dies?  
_Which team do you want the character to be on? _(Make sure to include a backup team incase one gets filled. (snorts) That's not likely though.)  
----

I want to say thank you to those who read this. Those who didn't, well you missed out. Please review!


	10. Team Urameshi vs Team Zetsumei Yaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Sakura, Yoshi, Rei, Yin, Yang, Kageko, and a few others. Sassy belongs to **_Foxililraven_**, Kiriko belongs to **_Mikomi no Kijo_**, Kiama and Tenma belong to **_The Squabbit_**, and Kana Koboru belongs to **_Lucifer001_**.

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

Chapter 10: Team Urameshi vs. Team Zetsumei Yaiba

The first team that they went up against was relatively easy. Not even Kuwabara lost his match on that one. Now, after having to wait for the other three matches to pass before fighting again, Team Urameshi is back in the stadium waiting for the other team to arrive. Meanwhile, Sakura and Yusuke are arguing as always.

"I still can't figure out exactly when it was that we decided that the team name was going to be 'Team Urameshi'! You're not the only leader you know! We could have at least changed it to 'Team Reikai', 'Team Urameshi-Kitshiro', or something like that!" Sakura yells. "Whose decision was it to name our team 'Team Urameshi', hmm?"

"Look, it's always been Team Urameshi and that's the way it's going to stay." Yusuke growls. "You have a problem with it, then take it up with the stupid council up there! It's obviously too late to change the stupid team name and I honestly don't see what the hell it matters!"

"Next time we do a team thing-"

"Fox, shut up." Rei growls, annoyed. "The stupid name of our team does not matter. What matters is that we get through all these teams so that we can kill Matokai and Ryusaki so that this stupid mission will be over." She continues grumbling under her breath while pulling on two black gloves for whatever reason she has.

Sakura frowns when she sees this. -Rei, you're having problems with your energy again?-

/I'm fine, Sakura./ Rei growls. /Nothing is wrong./

-That's a lie and you know it.- Sakura replies. -Why are your powers acting up, and now of all times? You haven't been stressing yourself out again, have you?-

/It's nothing, fox/ Rei growls in warning. /It's not like I can't still fight, so butt out/

Sakura winces at her friend's angry voice. "Alright, alright…"

"Introducing, Team Zetsumei Yaiba!"

Sakura looks over at their opposing team, trying to figure out what kind of demon's their up against. _'Burgundy kitsune, what looks like an ice apparition, some kind of strange dragon, a nothing demon, and… that's odd, what's an American Shadow Cat doing here?'_

Soon enough, Yusuke and Team Zetsumei Yaiba's leader Tenma, the strange dragon, have chosen the usual one-on-one battle.

"Teams, send up your first fighters!" The announcer, a young half pixie, half fire demon yells.

'_Please… help.'_

Sakura freezes, her golden-green eyes going blank for a minute.

'_Please, I don't want to do this.'_

Sakura looks over at the other team to see Tenma telling the youngest demon to go fight. "Yusuke, I'm going up." She says determinedly, walking forward to the ring before anyone can say anything.

Rei glances at her partner's opponent and is rather surprised at what she sees, remembering seeing the demoness's file on Koenma's desk a while back.

Once a carefree, happy koneko, Sassy's entire being now radiates with pure sadness. She has long black hair with silver tips that falls to her hips and silver tipped black cat ears on top her head. A similar colored fluffy cat tail growing frown her tailbone, which just about completes her cat appendages, with a black star right on the base of it. Her eyes are almost a delicate looking baby blue with violet rims and gold scattered throughout it all. Her fighting clothes consist of a tight black leather cat suite with a black corset that has silver buckles and knee-high black combat books that have the same silver buckles as the corset. The outfit makes her pale ivory skin look even more silvery than usual.

'_A kitten.'_ Rei thinks darkly. _'That idiotic team leader is making a mere koneko fight. She is making one of the purest of all demons fight against her will, filling her with sadness. Which is rather ironic seeing as how the kitten is a type of Shadow Cat.'_

Up in the ring Sakura and Sassy stare each other down trying to size one another up. Sakura cautiously takes a step forward, and a startled Sassy throws a dagger at the kitsune, who promptly catches it and throws it down at the ground where it embeds itself in the fighting ring.

Concentrating her energy, Sakura sends the best message she possibly can, hoping the Shadow Cat will hear her. 'Fight your best. We'll find a way.'

Sassy's eyes widen, and Sakura knows she received the message.

Sakura shifts to the balls of her feet and launches forward, catching Sassy off guard. Copying one of Kurama's favorite moves, she creates a whip, only instead of creating it from a rose she uses a grapevine plant, and wraps it around Sassy. Thinking quickly, she applies pressure to one of Sassy's pressure points, sending the American Shadow Cat spiraling off into unconsciousness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Sakura, Kurama faces off against Kiriko, a burgundy fox demoness and barely wins. Then Kuwabara faces an ice-hawk apparition named Kiama, who put up a heck of a fight. Who'd of thought the electric-blue-haired, ruby red-eyed demoness would put up such a fight? She looked so cute and innocent… until she revealed her wings… Poor Kuwabara lost that fight when she froze him after toying with him for a while.

And then Yusuke faced off against Kana Naboru, the nothing demon.

Sakura carefully studies Yusuke's opponent. _'Hmm… long white hair tied back in a braid. That's very smart. Sky blue eyes… that's kinda pretty…' _She mentally rolls her eyes at herself. _'Why do I find all the pretty-boy demons cute? I'm such an idiot.' _Erasing the thought from her mind, she continues her study of Kana as he fights Yusuke. _'Blue divided hakama and white haori. Blue… that symbolizes something, I know it does… purple obi… blue moon necklace… blue moon… moon, so he shift shapes into a wolf. Now that's an interesting sword! Dragon bone linked. Interesting… compulsion in his voice… damn me and my odd friends… darkness dwells around him… darkness in ones soul. Sounds familiar.' _Sakura laughs as he and Yusuke begin arguing over something petty while they continue fighting. _'And stubborn too.' _She continues to watch the two boys fight and is unsurprised when Kana shape shifts to his wolf form. _'Ha! I was right!'_

By the time Yusuke and Kana finish they're fight (Yusuke won of course), Kana is barely breathing and is rushed off to see a demon world healer. This leaves only one more demon on the other team; the leader, Tenma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And that's that! The winner-" The half pixie, half fire demon is cut off by Tenma.

"I call team corruption." She says coolly. "One of my teammates decided to defy my team for no reason at all. Obviously one of them did something to make her like this in order to have an easy win. I want to face the one I believe did this." She sends a fake murderous glare in Rei's direction, who growls threateningly.

Faia (the half pixie, half fire demon) glances up at the Council's box. "Well, this is new and umm… it's really up to the… council…" She stops when the screen showing the wins blinks and Rei verses Tenma appears on the screen. "Very well then, the next match will be between Tenma, captain of Team Zetsumei Yaiba and Rei of Team Urameshi and will determine which team wins!"

Rei's eyes glow fiercely as she steps up onto the stage, fire crackling around her gloved fists. Her black and white hair appears to float as the fire burns more determinedly.

Tenma smirks as she steps up onto the ring, blank dark beige eyes calmly assessing Rei.

Sakura carefully assesses her friend's opponent, not at all liking what she sees._ 'Straight black hair with silver streaks, ghost white skin… obviously a darkness dweller. Or maybe she likes sunscreen too much.'_ She would have snorted at this thought if not for the seriousness of this battle. _'Scar from mid-forehead going diagonally over his right eye. Black swirl on forehead right beside the start of the scar. What type of marking is that? I can't recall…'_

Up in the ring, Rei carefully reaches for her katana, cursing under her breath when the wraps around the hilt burn away, revealing the indestructible jeweled hilt. The heat slowly travels up through the sheath, making it crack from the pressure.

Sakura watches Rei worriedly. _'The last time she lost control… wait a minute. The last time she lost control-!' _Her eyes widen in shock. "Oh _shit_." She says outloud.

"Something wrong besides the obvious?" Kurama murmurs without taking his eyes off the two fighters.

Sakura quickly collects herself. "I-it's nothing."

Back up in the ring Rei's sheath completely shatters, the blade underneath glowing a fierce red. Rei curses audibly.

"Aww, is the poor little halfling having trouble?" Tenma taunts. "Here, allow me to help." She says, disappearing suddenly.

Rei quickly whirls around, bringing her katana up to meet Tenma's two katana's made from black spirit energy.

Tenma smirks. "You're good, I'll give you that much. But are you good enough."

Rei stumbles and drops her katana when Tenma suddenly disappears, leaving a trace of shadows behind. A scream rips from her throat when something slams into her spine, sending her flying across and out of the ring into the stadium wall.

Tenma levitates above the ring, dark energy forming around her hands. "Should I end this now?"

Fire shoots up from the crumbled wall pieces, blasting them apart. Rei steps from the rubble, her entire body glowing red. The cloak she was wearing has already fallen to pieces, leaving her with only a white tank top and black pants. Her hair has snapped from it's ponytail and is partially burnt on the edges from untamed fire. Her gloves have burn marks on them, also from untamed fire. Katana still in hand, Rei sends a blast of fire in Tenma's direction, taking the time to slip back into the ring while the strange demon is distracted.

Tenma turns to face Rei once she gets the fire out. "You're stronger than you look."

Rei smirks. "And you're strong for a half breed, dragon." Small fire tornadoes begin forming, something Rei does when she's undergoing a lot of stress. "I'm surprised it took me this long to remember who you are, Tenma the dragon witch-sorceress of the Tainted Pearl."

"So you have heard of me, Rei, guardian of the _enkou no kyuutai _and _katana no houseki_."

"Then you know I shan't go down that easily." Rei says, fire energy spiking higher.

"Give it your all." Tenma replies. "Take off that headband of yours."

"What makes you think that's where it is hidden?" Rei asks, slowly pulling off her gloves, katana carefully balanced against her legs. "I can take you."

Sakura and Kuwabara shiver from the amount of energy coming from the ring.

Faia nervously slips off the ring, bright red and orange pixie wings fluttering quickly from her nervousness.

Rei slowly wraps her fingers around the jeweled hilt of her katana and brings it up to an defensive position. "Bring it on."

What happens within the next twenty minutes of battle is indescribable. The two move so fast that it's nearly impossible to see what's happening. The katana's clash, and fire and darkness clash. And then Tenma manages to cut off Rei's headband and everything freezes.

Sakura gasps when she sees the bright red and gold kanji written on her friends forehead. _'Forbidden fire…'_

Within seconds, fire erupts around the entire ring, and everyone shies back away from the ferocity of the flames. Then they just as suddenly die and everyone is shocked to see Rei standing with her katana plunged through Tenma's heart. The half fire demoness unmercifully rips her katana from the corpse. Her eyes still burning bright red, Rei spins on her heel and walks away as Tenma bursts into flames.

She hops down from the ring and walks past Sakura, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, grass burning up under her feet.

"Rei-" Sakura cuts herself off when she finds herself face-to-face with the blade of Rei's katana. She trembles from the merciless glare of her companion and tilts her head back to show Rei she's backing down.

Rei carelessly pulls her katana away from Sakura and stalks off, leaving her stunned teammates behind. Sakura collapses to the ground, still trembling.

"What's with her?" Yusuke angrily asks, ready to go and tell Rei off.

"Don't." Sakura says weakly. "It-it's not her fault…"

"The hell it ain't!" Yusuke responds.

"You wouldn't understand." Sakura mumbles. "I've lived with her for years… this has only happened once before… company of a fire demon… even if it is half…" She mumbles, half-incoherently.

Kurama steps forward and takes her by the arm, helping her up. Sakura smiles weakly at the red-head and mumbles a half-hearted 'thanks'.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asks her.

Sakura pulls away from him, shivers running down her spine. "I'm fine. Come on, lets get out of here." She says, walking to the doorway leading outside.

The rest of the guys follow, also ready to get out of there. Once outside, Hiei runs off somewhere and Yusuke and Kuwabara head back to their room while Sakura and Kurama go off to relax in the forest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere out in the forest.

Rei can be seen punching a tree to pieces, fire still surrounding her fists. In another tree is her sword, embedded deeply in the trunk.

"KAAAA!" She screams, slamming her fist straight through the tree trunk, tearing the skin on her knuckles further.

"You're stupid."

Rei whirls around, energy slowly spiking higher as the small fire tornadoes once again form.

"You can't even control yourself, what does that say?" Hiei comments, arms crossed over his chest.

Within seconds, Rei has him pinned down. "Shut up." She hisses darkly. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't? You don't think what I've gone through is something similar to what you've been through." Hiei says calmly.

"It's completely different!" Rei yells. "You're the forbidden child of the koorime, of the ice maidens! I'm the forbidden child of the _fire _demons and my element is fire! Just because of my half blood I was banned from my own village, not because I'm a girl, and not because I don't look like a fire demon- because I do- but because of my fucking _blood_!"

Nothing can be heard in the clearing except for Rei's heaving breathing and the crackling sound of fire. Then within seconds Hiei has Rei pinned down, his face inches from hers.

"You think I don't understand? At least you've found someone who accepts you for who you are. I have no one." Hiei growls. "Don't tell me that it's different, because while it is, it is not. We were both abandoned because of our blood and nothing else."

Rei avoids Hiei's gaze, her eyes losing some of their fire and tearing up slightly, her stress finally catching up with her.

"I'm sorry…" She whispers softly, her body un-tensing. "I-I lost control again… so stupid…" A small tear falls from her eyes.

Hiei looks down at the small girl underneath him, confused at what to do. A nagging sensation at the back of his mind doesn't help matters. Eventually he decides to give in to his instincts and bends down and gently kisses Rei.

Rei's eyes widen and a small hiccupped gasp escapes her lips when Hiei kisses her forehead, right on her marking and then beneath each eyes. Her red eyes slowly darken and then change to a brilliant blue color. Hiei sits up and helps her up as her hair slowly changes to white and the white streaks in her hair change to black. He awkwardly pats her on the back when she bursts out crying and buries her face into his black shirt.

The two are found by Kurama and Sakura hours later, Rei asleep in Hiei's embrace while Hiei sits against a tree keeping watch.

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

Shiro: Man, that was hard to write. I have serious issues with fighting scenes.

Kaze: (snorts) That's obvious.

Shiro: (stubbornly ignoring Kaze) Anyway, I don't need any more OC's, I figure 3 will be enough that way I won't have to write out even more fight scenes. I'll just make up a name and put down some type of demon and say who beat it and be on my way for the others.

Keitaro: Should we go on with 'thank you's'?

Shiro: (nods) Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Remember everyone! I'm not accepting any more OC's!

THANK YOU's to:**__****_anonymoushieifan101, HieiFan666, Hiei&SesshyMINE!, Yuki Amida, _**and**_ Susuka._**

BIG GIANT HUMONGOUS thank you's to: **_nekoofdeath_**, **_Lucifer001_**, **_The Squabbit_**, **_Mikomi no Kijo_**, **_Golden Kitsune Akira_**, **_FoxylilRaven_**, and **_The Shadows Hide All _**for letting me use your wonderful OC's!


	11. Team Urameshi vs Team Hizashi Faito

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Sakura, Yoshi, Rei, Yin, Yang, Kageko, and a few others. Riku belongs to **_Golden Kitsune Akira_**, Ronny belongs to **_nekoofdeath,_** Kimiko belong to **_The Squabbit_**, and Haya Rentaroo belongs to **_Lucifer001_**.

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

Chapter 11: Team Urameshi vs. Team Hizashi Faito

Sakura and Kurama walk through the forest in silence. Sakura's red hair blows slightly in the gentle breeze, uncovering a single scar on her neck. Kurama curiously eyes it.

Feeling his gaze on her, Sakura turns questioningly to Kurama.

"Your scar." Kurama says, trying to place why it feels like he's seen it before. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Sakura asks, gently touching the mark, a small almost wistful smile on her face. "This is from when me and my mate-to-be's partner decided to do a little sparring and he accidentally cut me with his scythe."

Kurama's heart skips a beat. "Mate-to-be?"

Sakura's smile fades away and her hand falls away from the scar. "Yeah… he-!" She looks away. "I don't know what happened to him… I know he died, but Koenma won't tell me a thing about it. I don't think he's dead though, he was too clever to die. Especially not by some Spirit World lackey." Sakura glares at the ground as she walks with Kurama, her temper building.

"Care to say his name?" Kurama asks.

"Yoshi and I… we don't speak it much." Sakura replies. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"Oh." Kurama and Sakura are both silent for a moment before Kurama thinks of something. "What of his partner?"

"He was a very kind demon, very fun-loving. Yoshi and I both got along with him well." Sakura smiles lightly. "His name was Kuronue."

Kurama stumbles, caught entirely off guard. "Wh-what?"

Sakura looks worriedly at the red-head. "I said, his name was Kuronue. But he died… a- a long time ago. Did you know him?"

Kurama tenses up. "No… I've just heard of him. He's one of the legends among thieves."

Sakura nods and looks up ahead into the clearing. "Hey… isn't that Rei and Hiei?"

Kurama looks up into the clearing as well and is shocked to see that it is Rei and Hiei.

Sakura delicately sniffs the air and catches the distinct scent of fire and burnt plants. _'Rei let her temper get the best of her again…'_ She studies her friends form, taking in her now pure white hair with jagged black highlights. _'Among other things.'_ Mentally, Sakura runs over a list of thing's she'll need due to the new problem.

Hiei looks up at the two kitsune and meets Sakura's eye. _'Take her.'_

Sakura bites her lip and walks over to the two and then lifts Rei out of Hiei's arms, cradling the smaller girl. She frowns when she feels how cool Rei feels and then mentally berates herself. 'Of course, she's reverted to her ice apparition side, that's why she's so cold.' "C'mon," She murmurs distractedly. "we need to get her back to our room."

Two hours later…

Sakura carefully places the last ward on the door, her eyes out of focus and her energy level lower than usual._ 'Kami, I hate it when this happens. Thank god it only happens every five years.'_

"Hey, what are those stupid looking pieces of paper for?" Yusuke asks lazily from his spot on the couch.

Sakura turns around and glares at Yusuke. "Those 'stupid looking pieces of paper', as you put it, are wards to keep Rei in that room and to keep you idiot boys out. They're there for Rei's protection just as much as they're for yours. If you mess with them in any way I swear to god I won't hold back with ripping you to shreds." She threatens, narrowing her green eyes.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both gulp and shiver at the fox demon's tone. Kurama just continues reading his book in his newly claimed seat. Hiei's sitting over in the windowsill ignoring them all.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Sakura chirps, her voice doing a complete 180 from cold and serious to happy and light.

Yusuke waits until Sakura disappears into the warded doorway before he makes a comment.

"Damn, women confuse me."

The door cracks open and a shoe flies out and hits Yusuke right in the head, who yelps and curses loudly at Sakura.

Kurama chuckles under his breath and Hiei rolls his eyes. Kuwabara looks at the once-again-closed door in confusion.

"How'd she hear Urameshi?" He asks.

"I'm a demon, smart one!" Sakura yells through the door. "Now shut up, turn out the damn lights, and go to bed! We've got more fighting to do in the morning! We're up first and you all need to be ready to fight!"

Out of fear of the fox demon's wrath, the boys, except Hiei, turn out the lights and go on to bed. Hiei doesn't move from his spot, electing to spend the night there just to think.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning the whole group, minus Rei, is back down at the ring ready to face their next team.

"Hey Sakura, where's Rei?" Yusuke asks first thing.

Sakura barely glances at Yusuke. "Rei will be unable to fight for the next few days. She will be ready for the final battle, however."

Yusuke shrugs. "Whatever. So, anyone know what team we're facing?"

"Hizashi Faito." Kurama replies. "A rather… unique team. They're supposedly known for how well they work together and support one another despite extremely different backgrounds. They are a force to be reckoned with."

Sakura nods. "I know two of them from my old thieving days."

She provides no more information on the team they're facing and they fall silent as the announcer, once again the half pixie half fire demon, calls up the captains. Yusuke steps up to the middle as does a golden haired cat demon.

"May the best man- sorry, team- win." The cat demon says, smirking confidently.

'_Again, all the cute ones are the idiot, overconfident ones.' _Sakura thinks, rolling her eyes. _'I hate bishounen fighters. Well, some of them.'_ She corrects, thinking of Youko and Kuronue.

"Team Urameshi and Team Hizashi Faito have both decided on the usual one-on-one battle! Teams, please send your first fighter up!"

From Team Hizashi Faito, a girl with long raven black hair pulled up into a ponytail steps forward. She's dressed in a sleeveless black turtleneck and a skirt-like black cloth with what looks like bandages wrapped around her upper legs like shorts and black sandal-like shoes. (sighs… as Golden Kitsune Akira said (somewhat)- think Ino's outfit from Naruto.) She has kitsune ears that same color as her hair on top of her head and a kitsune tail. Two red stripes go across her right cheek, a shade brighter than her crimson colored eyes.

Kurama goes forward for Team Urameshi. Kurama moves with his usual grace and effectiveness, despite having problems with the fox demon's fire attacks and her twin blades. He does eventually knock Riku, the fox demon, out of the ring and she lands unconscious, giving Team Urameshi and automatic win.

Sakura decides to go next and her opponent is a celestial maiden who likes the color pink far too much. The girl's hair is a hot pink color and she wears it up in a high ponytail. She has tan skin and her eyes are magenta. On her forehead is a magenta star which partially matches the star necklace she has on. She's wearing a simple fighting outfit that is mainly white and has magenta designs. (I had to make up something for her, I hope you don't mind **_The Squabbit_**)

Sakura mentally curses her luck at getting one of the toughest opponents anyone can face. Celestial maidens are rather well-known for their ability to create orbs of power that can exterminate someone with a single touch. Granted, the ability is limited to only three orbs during a certain amount of time, but three is enough to do a lot of damage. Sakura puts her evasion skills to the test as she leaps, rolls, and flies through the air in her attempts to escape the orbs of power. Her clothes are less lucky than she, as bits are easily burnt off with a single graze of the orbs.

After dodging the third orb of power, Sakura sends a burst of fox-fire at the pink haired girl and curses her luck when the girl easily uses a barrier of sorts to suck in the power and aim it back at her. _'Thank kami kitsune are immune to fox-fire attacks.' _She thinks, skidding to a halt as the celestial maiden, named Kimiko, appears in front of her with a purple staff in her hands. Sakura eyes the staff that's glowing with a strange aura and is mentally berating herself when something slams into the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

When Sakura comes to she's back in their hotel room on the couch, as the boys can't go into her and Rei's room with the wards in place. "Ugg…" She moans, sitting up. Spotting Yusuke sitting in the chair across from her she asks, "what happened with the rest of the fights?"

"Kuwabara went up against some half fox demon girl and got his butt kicked, then I went against this dragon named Ronny and Hiei got to fight the leader, Kiiro." Yusuke replies.

Sakura thinks back to before the fights when she looked over the opposing team. 'So Kuwabara went against Haya Rentaroo did he? Strange, she usual prefers to work with her medicines rather than fight.' She recalls the half fox demon from her memory and thinks about what she looked like.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura looks over the other team, recognizing two of the fighters- Ronny and Haya._

_Haya has short, layered, copper colored hair with an interesting red tint to it and sea blue eyes. She's wearing a black shin-length skirt with a slit up the side and an off-the-shoulder quarter-sleeved florescent green shirt. She has on bright green eye shadow and her nails are painted green as well. An interesting necklace that looks to be made of vine lays around her neck with a red Koorime tear gem fixated into it. She's about 230 years old, but looks about 16 years old and stands about 5'3". Even from the distance Sakura is standing, she can smell the scent of plants that tend to linger around most fox demons who work with plants in any way._

_Sakura turns her attention to the fire dragon looking excitably at the fighting ring, his entire being pulsating with the eagerness to battle._

_Ronny is basically the complete opposite of Haya, although their hair color is sort of the same. His hair, eyes, and dragonic wings and tail are all red and he's wearing a red shirt with black pants. Sakura spots a sword tucked through his belt and is willing to bet that it's his favored short sword with one curved side and one jagged side that she has heard about._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura chuckles. "So how'd you like fighting with anger management boy?"

Yusuke just shrugs. "Okay I guess. How'd you know about his anger problems?"

Sakura just smiles mysteriously. "We foxes have our ways of gathering information without anyone noticing. That and I've heard a few rumors on my few trips to the Makai. I think I tricked him once to get some stone or something… but that was just for fun and wasn't any business of Koenma's so I wound up getting yelled at by Rei and a lecture from Koenma." She rolls her eyes at remembering the all-too-long lecture from the Prince. "My brother thought it was the coolest thing ever. At that time it had been a while since I took him thieving with me.

"Anyway, where's everyone else?" The fox demon asks, looking around and not seeing anyone else.

Yusuke shrugs in his usual casual manner and Sakura sighs and mutters, "Gee, aren't you helpful."

"Hello team!"

Sakura yelps and then both her and Yusuke fall off the furniture they're on.

Botan looks down at the two from atop her oar with a smile on her face. "Now, now. No need to be so surprised! I did tell you that I'd be popping by now and then."

Yusuke and Sakura both glare at the blue-haired girl and then yell, "Don't do that!" Then Sakura gets up and bonks Botan defiantly in the head.

Botan rubs her head as if that'll sooth the small amount of pain she feels. "That hurts."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I'm so sorry," She says sarcastically. "it was suppose to _tickle_."

"Oh, ha ha." Botan replies. "Now where is everyone else? I've got a message from Koenma that he insists you all hear at the same time."

"Out." Yusuke says, sitting back down on "his" chair.

"Out." Botan repeats. "Do you know _where _they are so I can go get them?"

Yusuke smirks. "Nope."

Sakura has to resist laughing at the frustrated look on her face, and instead allows a smirk to cross her face as well.

"Do you know the general area that they're at?"

"Uh… this island?"

Botan growls and both Yusuke and Sakura start laughing at the blue-haired deity of death.

Eventually the others come back from wherever they are and Botan is able to tell them the news which is that team Canis Luna has dropped out of the tournament (1) and it'll be another day before they fight again. When they do they'll be up against the team Ryusaki and Matokai have formed.

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

(1) I had to drop the team out. I can't even begin to describe how hard it is for me to write fighting scenes. I know that the best was to write them better would be to practice, but since I feel horible when I put stories on hiatus or don't update them for months at a time I figured I'd better just drop one team and go straight to the finals. That way I can possibly update sooner and this story will get done with sooner. I'm hoping to get it to three chapters being all that's left. It's past time to finish this story.

0-0-0-0

Shiro: Ugg... just kill me now. Spare me the misery of-

Kaze: (kicks Shiro) Stop complaining, crossbreed!

Shiro: (glares) Wind bi-

Kitsune: SHIRO! WHY IS THE BOOKSHELF ON FIRE?

Shiro: (blinks) Oh hell... I'm was never here! (disappears)


	12. A Little Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Sakura, Rei, Yoshi, the villains, and the screwed up plot.

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

Chapter 12: A Little Break

Sakura slowly blinks open her eyes and looks into amused emerald green eyes. "EE-" Kurama quickly covers her mouth and makes a 'shh-ing' gesture and then points to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who have each collapsed either onto the floor or half on the recliner.

"What happened last night?" Sakura mumbles softly, unable to recall how she wound up like this.

Kurama chuckles. "Well, we found out that you have a strange reaction to either catnip or mint. There was mint in your tea last night and then you three started tossing around a catnip ball that Kuwabara accidentally brought with him."

Sakura blushes bright red and mumbles something incoherent before sitting up on the couch. She wrinkles her nose when she takes in that she's wearing the same clothes from yesterday. "I'm going to go take a shower." She tells Kurama. "Tell those two that if they come as close as two feet to that door, I will know and I will skewer them alive for it."

Kurama waits until the younger fox demon disappears into the bathroom and shuts the door before he rolls over off of the edge of the couch and deeply inhales Sakura's scent. His eyes turn golden, meaning that Youko is now in control. _'Sakura… I remember the very last time I saw you…'_

_Flashback_

_Youko and Kuronue are walking side-by-side through a forest contemplating their next adventure._

"_Hey, Youko." Kuronue pokes his partner in the arm. "Look over there. Doesn't she look like Sakura?"_

_Youko ignores the bat demon. Ever since the female fox demon disappeared without a trace Kuronue has been trying to point out other female demons that look like her._

_Kuronue suddenly stops dead in his tracks. "Sweet- Youko! That is Sakura! Hey Sa--!"_

_Youko drags the crazy bat demon down into a bush and sticks an apple in his mouth to shut him up. Where he got the apple exactly, we may never know. He peers out of the bush, ignoring Kuronue's glare, to watch the red and silver haired fox demon in front of him._

_Sakura sits docilely in front of a river, absent-mindedly folding laundry. Fresh scars mar her skin, an eye patch covers one of her eyes, and she looks horribly thin._

"_Sakura," Yoshi's tired voice drifts across the small clearing. "please don't overwork yourself. You need rest too."_

_Sakura lifts her head, her green eye strangely haunted and dull. "Yoshi, don't you care get up." She then sees something the two older thieves obviously don't and suddenly jumps up. She hisses in pain from jarring one of her limbs and nearly collapses because of this._

_That's when Kuronue goes against Youko and springs out of the bushes to help her. "Sakura!" He catches her before she hit's the ground._

_Sakura looks up and her eye widens in surprise. "K-kuro?"_

_Kuronue nods. "Hey, 'kura."_

_Sakura bursts out crying and lunges forward to hug her old friend. For the next few minutes the bat demon whispers soothing words to her and holds her close in an effort to calm her._

_Unable to handle it, Youko quickly leaves without glancing back._

_End Flashback_

Youko closes his eyes in thought and when they open they're Kurama's emerald green eyes. _'Youko… Youko really did know Sakura. Why did he block this from me?'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yoshi, I'm fine." Sakura tells her brother over the phone. "She sighs in frustration and runs a hand through her hair when Yoshi double checks to make sure she's okay. "Yoshi, for the third and final time: I am okay, Rei is okay, the guys are okay, WE'RE ALL OKAY! Get a grip!"

On the other end of the line Yoshi pauses for a moment. "Sis, is something wrong?"

"Rei freaked out again." Sakura says. "I've got her warded up in her room until she calms down enough to think rationally, but it won't do much if the apparition gets her temper worked up again."

"Oh kami… is everyone o- unharmed?"

Sakura sighs. "Yeah. Well, the guy she was fighting-"

Big mistake.

"**_Fighting_**?" Yoshi interrupts. "Sakura, why was Rei fighting?"

"Don't worry, Yoshi. It wasn't a human she was fighting. We're in the Makai and should be home the day after tomorrow."

"I didn't ask whether it was a demon or a human, Sakura." Yoshi growls. "Why the hell was she fighting?"

Sakura winces. "Yosh, it's-

"Don't 'Yosh' me, Sakura! Why was Rei fighting!"

"We just ran into some trouble." Sakura snaps. "I don't see why it's such a big deal! Why are you so against us fighting to defend ourselves! _Me _fighting to defend myself!"

"I ALMOST LAST YOU THE LAST TIME!" Yoshi roars.

Sakura stiffens and her eyes go wide. On the other end of the line Yoshi sniffs and then hiccups.

"I almost lost you last time…" He whispers. "You're my baby sister; my twin. I don't want to lose you. You're all I have left, Sakura."

Sakura breaks down and cries, whispering soft apologies to her twin. By the time she hangs up she makes a vow to never fight again after this tournament. It's time she stops living in the past and joins her brother in looking forward to the future. Now she just has to figure out how to break this to Koenma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fox, where's Vixen at?" Rei asks. Her hair has yet to go back to it's usual black with white highlights, but her eyes are once again red. She's wearing a new black cloak and has been forced to wear some of the clothes Sakura bought for her; a glittery dark purple shirt and a knee-length black skirt.

Kurama looks up from the book he's reading. "I believe she went to call her brother. She should be back soon."

Rei grumbles something under her breath. "Fine then where's the Flying Shadow at?"

Kurama raises an eyebrow. "Who?" He asks, very well knowing who she's talking about as there's only one who fits that nickname.

"You know who I'm talking about."

Kurama almost shivers. 'She's just as bad as Hiei.'

"Heard that. Stop broadcasting." Rei says. "Where is he?"

"Out training, most likely. He shouldn't be too hard to find." Kurama says before returning to his book. "If you see Yusuke then tell him he needs to call Keiko." He tells her, knowing full well she most likely won't do it.

Rei glares at the red-head and then is gone. Kurama just continues reading his book, unaffected by the glare.

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

Shiro: Well, it certainly took me long enough, ne? Updates soon be a little faster as I'm now writing it before typing it. There's only 2 more chapters left and then this is done! (does a little dance) It feels like I've been working on this forever.

_Next Chapter: To End it All_

The final part of the tournament and Sakura discovers something familiar about Kurama.


	13. To End it All

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Sakura, Rei, Yoshi, the villains, and the screwed up plot.

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

_Chapter 13: To End it All_

The crowd around them roars for blood, each of them shouting more threats at Team Urameshi. Sakura ignores them all, too focused on calming herself down in face of fighting Ryusaki after all these years.

The crowd roars in outrage when they find out that Team Ryu-kai is only made up of two fighters. Then they discover the two are the ones who created the tournament and they settle down.

Ryusaki steps forward to battle first and a snarl rips its way from Sakura's throat. 'He's doing this on purpose.. Trying to get a rise from me. He's going first so I can't measure Matokai's power to get somewhat of an idea of what we're working with. Damn him."

"I'll go." Sakura says calmly. "He's mine."

Her teammates take a step back, not wanting to risk bringing her wrath upon themselves.

"Looky, looky, the little foxy has come out to play." Ryusaki maliciously smirks, letting his gaze travel up and down Sakura's form. "Such a pretty little foxy you are."

Sakura makes no move, refusing to rise to the bait.

"Now!" Koto, the announcer for the finals, shouts to the crowd. "Let the carnage of the final battles commence! It's Team Ryu-kai's Ryusaki verses Team Urameshi's Sakura, who is a favorite in our crowd tonight although everyone wants her team to lose!"

"Gee, ain't that just peachy. Wonderful news, that." Sakura mumbles.

Koto grins and does a quick hand signal that all female fox demons know; "Kick his ass, girl."

Sakura nods almost unnoticeably and then turns her full attention to Ryusaki.

"Ready! One, two, three, GO!"

Neither of them move. Then Ryusaki moves his foot and Sakura springs into action. The floor beneath her feet explodes and she jumps backwards with a low hiss.

"Tsk, tsk." Ryusaki says. "You've forgotten, my pet, that you escaped me by luck only. It was all pure chance."

Sakura growls.

"Know fear, pet. For you will be mine again. I stole you from that silver fox once and I'll do it again."

Sakura's eyes flash and she practically flings two energy orbs at Ryusaki in fury. The dark demon just smirks. "Bad move, pet. For you, that is."

Pain wracks Sakura's body as he viciously attacks her min shields and removes the disguise charm carefully placed within the first shield.

Sakura snarls and fights back, shooting off bursts of fox-fire and refusing to look him in the eyes anymore. But the damage is done. Sakura has been weakened and her true looks have been revealed.

The scars she revealed to Koenma weren't even the worst of them. The worst is the long double scar that goes over one of her eyes and extends halfway down her cheek. She's nearly blind in that eye.

The crowd goes silent and Koenma nearly falls off his bench in shock. Rei doesn't move.

Ryusaki smirks. "Thought you could hide your scars, pet? Think again. Now, let us play."

Within the next ten minutes the two don't speak and just fight. Sakura does everything in her power to defend herself and rarely gets in a hit. Then Ryusaki blasts her with dark energy and sends her flying out of the ring and into a wall. Koto begins the countdown. She gets to five before Sakura gets up and gets back in the ring as quickly as she can.

The fighting continues. Sakura fights fiercely, keeping her brother in mind. Before she'll be able to move on she has to kill Ryusaki.

Blood drips from her numerous wounds and her energy fluctuates almost violently but Sakura doesn't even notice. She's become numb to the pain.

Then Ryusaki kicks it up a notch, which proves to be too much for Sakura to handle.

"I shall see you at home, my pet."

For the second time everything goes dark for Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and wince. I really took a beating. Then it hits me; I lost. Now I open my eyes up wide and am surprised to find myself still at the fighting ring.

My vision begins to blur as I look to the ring to see who's fighting Ryusaki. I spot a blur of silver and white and try to focus on it. It- it can't be! Youko? But he's dead, so how-! My eyes widen as he changes into another familiar form; Kurama. My world goes dark.

**End Sakura's POV**

The boys, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Yoshi, all sit in Genkai's "living room" drinking tea. Genkai sits nearby reading and Yukina is walking around trying to find something to clean. A sudden rise in energy makes them all look up and in the direction of Rei and Sakura's room.

Yoshi looks relieved. "Sakura… she's awake." He moves to get up but Genkai stops him.

"Give her space." Genkai says. "She'll come out when she's ready."

Less than five minutes later footsteps can be heard dashing down the hall. A door slides open and then slams shut and all is quiet."

"Maybe she just needs a little fresh air." Yusuke says.

Yoshi doesn't look too convinced. "Maybe…"

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

Shiro: (yawns) Just one more chapter after this. There's a Hiei/Rei scene in it too, so I'm happy 'bout that. (goes to sleep)


	14. Beginning of The End

Shiro: Sorry about not saying this in the previous chapter, but they did win the battle against Ryusaki and Matokai, otherwise they wouldn't be at Genkai's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Sakura, Rei, Yoshi, the villains, and the screwed up plot.

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End

Three days have passed since Sakura ran off after waking up. Rei has been awake for two days, having been sleeping to "replenish her energy" the days before that, so to her the fox demon has only been missing for two days and it's nothing to worry about.

But Yoshi is worrying and it's because of his borderline panicking that Genkai has decided to organize search parties to go look for Sakura. The old Reiki Master wouldn't ever admit it, but she's a little worried about the vixen too.

"Alright, Yusuke and Kuwabara search the north." Genkai instructs. "Hiei, I want you with Rei and you two will take the western side. Yoshi, you take the top of the mountains. Kurama, you search the east. If you find herm bring her back here and ring that bell. If you don't, just get back here before the sun sets and we'll try again tomorrow." Genkai glares at them. "What are you waiting for? Get going."

And so they all set off to hunt down Sakura and get her back to Genkai's shrine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Many hours later Kurama finds himself deep in the woods. He can hear a river or stream flowing nearby and heads toward it, figuring that Sakura would choose a spot along it.

A hint of orange-red by a tree catches his attention and he goes toward it, figuring it's Sakura's hair. Unsurprisingly, he's correct.

"Sakura?" He questions softly.

Sakura lifts her head up and looks at Kurama, her nearly blind eye looking right at him. "Who's there?" She whispers hoarsely.

Kurama cautiously approaches the tired fox demon, unsure about how she may react to his presence. "It's Kurama." He says, maintaining a three-foot distance from her.

Sakura looks determinedly away from Kurama and stares at the river instead. "Come to gloat about how well you've hidden yourself from me?" She asks bitterly.

Kurama takes a seat by another tree. "Not at all. What do I have to gloat about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Youko Kurama!" Sakura snaps, glaring at the red-haired boy. "You could have at least told me that you were Youko!"

Kurama looks at her, startled. _'She knows?'_

Youko snorts. _/Of course she knows! She saw me fighting Ryusaki and then turning into you before she blacked out again. (I hate it when she does that) Now let me out so I can comfort my mate/_

'_Mate? Wait, you--'_

His demon side doesn't give him time to finish and takes over without another word. Sakura gasps when she sees Youko and scoots back a little, completely shocked.

Youko chuckles and uses his control over plants to pull Sakura into his lap. Once she's in his lap he wraps his arms around her, effectively trapping the vixen there. "How's my little fire-lily?" Youko whispers in Sakura's ear.

Sakura shivers but then relaxes when his gentle scent tickles her senses. "Youko…"

"Shh… I'm here now." Youko tells her.

"I missed you." Sakura whispers, fighting back tears.

Youko tightens his grip. "I know. I missed you too."

"Wh-"

Youko puts a finger to her lips. "I'll explain later. Right now I need you get you back and get you food."

Sakura nods and curls around him. "Okay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours earlier…

"You don't have to support me, you know." Rei comments, pausing in the middle of the forest. She drops the stick she was using to walk and then pulls away from Hiei to lean against a tree.

Hiei looks at the female apparition in frustration.

"What?" Rei snaps. "It's obvious that Kurama's going to find her, so what's the point of looking? I refuse to waste my time doing something so pointless." She crosses her arms over her chest and boredly looks around the forest.

"What happened to you being wounded?" Hiei asks.

Rei rolls her red eyes. "I was fully healed yesterday. Genkai was being overly cautious and made me use this and I know from experience to do what she says or go through her hellish training." Realizing that she's being more talkative than usual, Rei snaps her mouth shut and looks away from Hiei.

The two are silent for a few minutes.

"…what we talked about before…" Hiei suddenly says. "I suppose… it wouldn't be that bad."

Rei looks at him in shock. "What?"

Hiei glares at her, the look clearly saying, "Don't-make-me-repeat-myself-because-I-won't".

Rei hesitantly uncrosses her arms. "I- I'd like that." She mentally smacks herself, as it was she who brought up the conversation before.

Boldly, she steps forward and kisses Hiei.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Whether or not these two couples will succeed or fail together is up to you, the reader.

However, for those of you who think they should, I've included two little short scenes that take place fifteen years after the above ending.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hiei/Rei**

Hiei eyes the white-haired apparition who's relaxing out in the sun. Rei has been in one of her moods since she woke up this morning, so Hiei is sitting in a tree trying to avoid her and figure out what's wrong this time. The last time she got into a mood like this it was because Yoshi popped by and ate all of her ice cream. He knows for a fact that Yoshi hasn't been by lately and that he went out and got Rei her favorite ice cream just yesterday, so neither of those things is it.

The tree branch he's sitting on suddenly begins cracking and Hiei looks at where it connects to the tree in surprise. A fireball burns away the connection and soon the branch crashes to the ground, taking Hiei with it.

When Hiei looks up he sees a not-so-happy Rei standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Where have you been all day?" She asks.

"Around."

Rei narrows her eyes and then growls and looks away from him.

Hiei looks at her in surprise when he detects the slight scent of tears. "Rei?"

"Leave me alone!" Rei yells, stomping off to go inside the small house built in the middle of the woods.

_'What the hell is wrong with her?'_ Hiei wonders.

A little while later Hiei walks into the house with a bag of groceries. After her out-of-character moment, Rei threw a notepad with a grocery list on it at Hiei and demanded for him to go get groceries. And so Hiei has been out trying to find the things on the list. He eventually found them, although he had to enlist the help of Kurama to do so.

Hiei looks cautiously around as he walks quietly into the house, not wanting to awaken Rei's volatile temper. After putting the groceries away in the kitchen, he fixes a quick snack for the female apparition after noticing she hasn't been near the kitchen since that morning. Then he goes off in search of her.

He finds her curled up on the couch in front of the fire, one arm wrapped around her rounding stomach. With a soft smile Hiei bends down and kisses his mate goodnight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kurama/Sakura**

"Youko!" Sakura shrieks as he chases her around Genkai's old shrine with a water hose. She's trying her best to escape her mate, but it's not working very well. Especially seeing as how it's two against one.

A small silver blur jumps off the roof and laters on Sakura.

"I got momma!" The little boy shouts gleefully.

Sakura laughs. "You little rascal, Akeno! I'm gonna get you!" She says, swinging the silver-haired boy down off her shoulders. She then proceeds to tickle him before Youko sprays them both with the hose.

Then something pours an entire bucket of water on Youko's head and the silver fox jumps up into a nearby tree and carries two little girls with red hair out of it. The two girls are the twins, Arisu and Nikki.

The family of five has been goofing off for the entire day while waiting for the rest of "Team Urameshi" to show up for their monthly meeting. Why they continue to arrive on time is beyond anyone's mind, but the others continue to be disappointed about the fun they've missed.

Something like this always happens on these days. The twins start something by causing a little trouble and then Youko and Sakura get into it and they're soon joined by little Akeno.

As for why Youko is out all the time now and not Kurama is simple; the fox demon merely regained his form as he had planned to do growing up as Kurama. He still can change to his human form for when they're not at home or in the Makai.

"Well, looks like we've missed all the fun again." Yusuke comments as he walks up the steps and sees the mess of water all over the ground and the house.

"Strange, as this is where you live now, Yusuke." Sakura says teasingly. "I'm guessing you went to the arcade again."

Yusuke nods. "Yup."

"Uncle Yusuke!" The twins yell once their dad puts them down. The two little girls practically tackle their uncle in an attempt to either strangle or hug him. Either way, Yusuke just laughs and calls them, "Midgets one and two" like always and sets them down.

Soon the rest of the gang arrives and Youko pulls Sakura over to the side before the meeting starts and kisses her. "Love you, fire-lily."

Sakura smiles. "Love you too, my thief."

_**-K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E--K-O-O-R-I-M-E--O-R--K-I-T-S-U-N-E-**_

Shiro: And that's it. All done. I'm sorry about how rushed the last two chapters have been, but I really wanted to get this finished. Originally it was going to be longer, but with me loosing more and more interest in Yu Yu Hakusho and gaining more interest in other anime's I kept it short so I wouldn't be tempted to delete it like some others I've written.

Bast: Lazy hikari.

Shiro: Shush. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favorites list/alert and everyone who has reviewed. So here you go: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (hands out plushies to everyone)


End file.
